Hands Off my Girl!
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: Favorite pairs, new awesome charas, expanded storyline, absolute romance and action, bits of tears, Academy's past, Alices origin, their futures. A story that tells it all and will take you on a journey to find out what Alices really are.
1. Chapter 1

**YUNIKO**

**_Okay, this is the edited version of my last Gakuen Alice fic. It's mostly the same story, there's just a few changes. Don't complaine about GRAMMAR SHITS! If you have a problem with that, then I suggest that you don't even bother reading this. But I edited the grammar errors, so it's okay.__

* * *

_ **

**Hands off my Girl!**

The New Student!

Morning came in Alice Academy once again; a brunette woke up with a smile on her face. She stood up and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. After she took her shower, she ate breakfast and brushed her teeth. She changed into her blue uniform and glanced at the clock "What? I'm gonna be late!" She ran out of her room to her class, she took the corner and bumped into…the famous Hyuuga Natsume. "Ouch…" she rubbed her butt.

"What are you, blind?" Natsume glared as he dusted off his jeans.

"And what are you, blindfolded?" she shot back at him. He stared at her for a moment and went on ahead. She pouted and ran pass him, ten minutes later she arrived in her room and opened the door. "Ohayou!" she greeted her classmates. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" her classmates greeted back.

The brunette walked to a blonde boy with a bunny in his lap, and greeted him "Ohayou Ruka-pyon." She smiled.

"Ohayou Mikan…" the blonde smiled back.

Then Mikan turned to hug her best friend "Hotaruuuu!" she chirped, her best friend had a glint in her eyes.

"Go away." Hotaru said as she shot Mikan her Baka Gun.

"Mikan, are you all right." Yuu, Mikan's other friend came up to her and helped her up.

"Yes Yuu, thank you." She said smiling. After regaining her composure, she went to her seat. (Their seats and teacher's are the same) Then the door opened again, and all heads turned and Hyuuga Natsume came in, only greeting his best friend Nogi Ruka. "Ohayou Natsume!" Mikan said, looking at him. But he just looked at her and sat on his seat, resting his feet on top of the desk.

The door opened again, and Narumi came in "Hello class, today I'll be introducing you to your new classmate. I'm sure you've heard about his arrival two days ago." He smiled.

Half the class is happy about it, half not "Narumi-sensei, is he a boy, or a girl?" One of the guys asked.

"Well let's see, come in." Narumi glanced at the door and signaled the new student to come in. When the new student did, the girls almost chirped in delight, except Hotaru, Mikan, Nonoko, Ana and Sumire that is. "This is Myogi Natsuko class, be nice to him."

"Hello everyone, I'm pleased to be here, and I hope to be friends with all of you." Natsuko smiled waving a hand. He has dark brown messed up spiky looking hair, and black eyes. "My Alice is dream, I can make a person dream like it's reality, and my star level is three." He explained with a smile.

"Ooowww…." The class said in chorus.

"Narumi-sensei, can I make a request for my partner?" Natsuko asked.

"Why not?" Narumi answered.

Natsuko looked around, and then his eyes dropped to Mikan. He pointed to Mikan and smiled "I'd like for her to be my partner, Narumi-sensei." He said. All became quiet for a moment; it's like a moment when only a pin that had drop could be heard.

Natsume, who still has his legs on the desk, swung his arm to the seat and smirked, "So sorry to disappoint you." He said cockily "But that little girl is _my_ partner."

"Oh…" was all Natsuko said, okay he did not like this Natsume guy. He was told about him before even entering Alice Academy, and he figured the entire story was right.

"Well there are other students here…" Narumi smiled "And we have decided to partner you with Imai Hotaru, anyway."

"Oh? And who's she?" Natsuko asked.

Narumi pointed at Hotaru and said "That's her, she's three stars like you, and her Alice is Nanotechnology."

"Hello…" that's all Hotaru said, and she went back to doing what she's doing.

"Great! Then can I sit with her?" Natsuko asked cheerfully.

"Well no…you have to sit beside Sakura Mikan." Narumi smiled faintly pointing over to Mikan.

"Oh that's great!" Natsuko walked up to Mikan and sat beside her.

"Hello, I'm Mikan. Just call me that." Mikan took Natsuko's hand and shook it.

"Well that's all then…your substitute has a bad stomach ache so he won't be coming this morning, well adieu." Narumi waved and left the room.

Natsume and Ruka had their eyes covered by their bangs. '_What's that polka-dots and that freak giggling about?_' Natsume growled mentally.

'_Why does Narumi-sensei have to partner that Myogi with Hotaru?_' Ruka also growled mentally. Then they both slammed the desk with their fist.

"Let's go!" Natsume said irately. He and Ruka, along with two other guys stood up to leave.

""Hey where are you going? Jinno-sensei is coming!" Mikan stood up and glared at the leaving group.

"That's none of your business, polka-dots!" Natsume shot back.

Mikan walked up to him, but she tripped. "Ouch! Okay whose foot?"

"Oh it's watermelons today." Natsume lean in a bit and smirked.

"Hey you could help her up, instead of being a jerk!" Natsuko walked to Mikan and helped her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear that, what did you say?" Natsume stared at him, emotionless.

"I said you're a jerk! Get it now?" Natsuko glared at him.

Then the guy from episode two, who's like Natsume's follower snapped, "Watch your mouth, moron! Show some respect!"

"Respect for a jerk?" Natsuko snapped back.

"Guys, you might get in trouble." Yuu said from the background. That didn't really reach the guys.

Natsuko looked at Ruka, then to his bunny and smirked, "A PINK bunny at your age? And you're Nogi Ruka, the famous friend of this guy? How lame can you get?" Natsuko said mockingly.

That hit a nerve on Ruka, especially on Natsume, one of the things he hates the most is, when _people_ makes fun or tricks his friend, especially if it's his best friend Ruka. Natsume sent him a death glare and grabbed him by his collar and it suddenly became hot in the room. "Don't you dare mock my best friend, or I'll burn you to ashes! You understand?" and then Natsume pushed him, hard, a few feet away. "Let's go." And then they left, sending their last daggers at the new student.

"That was a wrong move, man." One student said.

"Natsuko-san, that was mean!" Mikan frowned.

"Is he your friend, Mikan-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Ruka-pyon's our friend!" she said, her hands on her hip.

"I'm very sorry then, I was just annoyed with the Natsume guy, and Ruka's his best friend so I thought…" he scratched his head and bowed.

Mikan smiled "its okay then, we forgive you!"

"Natsume…is he your friend too?" Natsuko asked.

"Well…yes, despite his attitude." She said walking back to her seat. Natsuko sat with her and smiled. Hotaru turned her gaze to him for a while, and a glint appeared.

* * *

"Thanks, Natsume." Ruka said caressing his bunny. They sat under the sakura tree and the other two sat on a bench near it. "No biggie, you know I hate it." Natsume said, he opened his manga and covered his face with it, and leaned on the tree.

* * *

Dismissal came, and the students sped off to their worlds. All that's left are Hotaru, Mikan, Natsuko, Yuu, Koko and Sumire. "Okay, what do we do now?" ask an impatient Sumire, tapping the floor. 

"Well we could show Natsuko-san around!" Mikan suggested, clasping her hands.

"That's a good idea and Hotaru's with us." Yuu said smiling.

"Well, I' am his partner after all." Hotaru said in her usual tone.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Mikan chirped.

"See you then. I got somewhere else to go." Koko waved sayonara and left.

"Huh? Where is Koko-chan going, you think?" Mikan asked. The group shrugged and dragged her along with them.

* * *

"Natsume, Ruka, I have something to tell you." Koko came up near them. So that's where he was going. 

Natsume peeked from his manga, he saw it was Koko so he sat up and looked at him. "What's up Kokoroyomi?" he asked.

"Well you two are bothered by Natsuko, right?" Koko said "Well, Ruka don't worry too much, but Natsume…worry because Natsuko has a huge liking on Mikan."

"What was on his mind, tell me!" Natsume stood up now. But Ruka remained sitting and smiling, he doesn't have to worry right?

"Well he said, 'What a charming girl, love at first sight." Koko explained. "But he also said. 'Imai Hotaru? This beautiful girl is my cousin's crush?'

* * *

**Yuniko: **That's that then! I hope you liked it. It's the same with my old one, I deleted.

**Hotaru: **Yes, it's still made by this idiot...

**Yuniko: **Why you...this is YOUR love story with Ruka! Stop popping out of the blue when i'm speaking and insulting me!

**Hotaru: **See what I mean, readers? I wasn't insulting her at all, and she thinks I am. I was just telling the truth...

**Yuniko: **You're so mean... -sobs-

**Mikan: **Yes, Hotaru is mean- -baka baka baka-

**Natsume: **Serves you right, idiot! -snickers-

**Yuniko: **I gonna take Ruka away from you, and give him to someone else in this fic! -glares-

**Hotaru: **Like I care... -stares blankly-

**Ruka: **You don't care...? -sobs and sniffs-

**Hotaru: **All I want is your photos, and make millions! -money sign in her eyes-

**Yuniko: **That's it! I'm gonna make you the bad girl in this story! And take Ruka! -burning with anger-

**Hotaru: **Why don't you worry about your grammar first? Instead of worrying about me...

**Yuniko: **I can't take this! LEt's go Ruka! -carries a crying ruka away-

**Natsuko: **I regret coming here... -sighs-

**Natsume: **You better! I'll taost you! -makes fire in his hand and laughs evilly-

**Yuu: **They're impossible...


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNIKO**

**_Yey! Chapter two is all done! Thanks to my uncle that is. Read it people!__

* * *

_ **

**Hands off my Girl!**

Camping!

"He really thought that?" Ruka asked. He stood up and stared at Koko.

"Yes…" Koko answered.

"Kokoroyomi…" Natsume said, he looked at Koko with a serious face "Help…"

"Help?" Koko looked confused "With what, Natsume?" he asked.

"Can you…read his mind, for us?" Even though Natsume felt embarrassed to ask for Koko's help, he still did.

Koko stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled. "Okay I'll help you. But only if you promise not to be mean to me. It's the least I can do for thanking you."

"Yeah…" Natsume smirked. He remembered saving Koko from some high school bullies a few weeks back.

"_Come on! Give me some rabbits, I'm hungry!" A high school guy had said._

"_I don't have any with me right now, sorry." Koko stepped back._

"_You gotta have some!" The guy grabbed Koko's arm and squeezed it._

"_Get lost…" a cold voice said._

"_Natsume…" Koko mumbled._

"_Hyuuga-san, this guy just tried to steal my rabbit." The guy let go of Koko's arm and walked over to Natsume._

"_Lying is no use. That guy is a friend of mine, and you're bullying him." Natsume placed his hand on the guy's neck and burned a bit of the guy's hair._

"_Waaah!" The guy shouted, and ran. _

"_Thanks, Natsume…" Koko said._

"_Next time, try to get out of situations like this on your own." Natsume said and then he walked away._

"That's all I need to do right?" Koko asked, making sure that he doesn't need to do anything else.

"Yeah, that's all…well you better go." Natsume said sitting back down.

"Okay, see ya!" Koko waved and left.

"Ruka…" Natsume mumbled.

"Yes…?" Ruka turned his gaze to Natsume. "What is it?" he asked.

"Let's…spy on Myogi." The black cat said, hesitantly.

"Why?" Ruka asked in puzzlement.

"Well…don't you want to see how he acts, towards polka-dots and Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Ohhhh…" Ruka said.

* * *

"This is the Northern Forest, Natsuko. If you plan on entering, you should have your partner or someone else, and be prepared." Yuu explained. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get K.Oed. in a darn forest, like me!" Mikan frowned, remembering when she first came in this forest.

"Why what happened?" Natsuko asked in a concerned voice.

"Well she-!" Sumire tried to tell Natsuko the story, but she was cut off by Hotaru.

"Come on. There are still places to go." Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

"RIGHT!" Mikan chirped.

* * *

"Where are they going now?" a voice from one of the tree branches asked. 

"Dunno, let's just follow them and see." Another voice answered, and they jumped off the branch and followed the leaving group.

* * *

"This is Hotaru's lab; the Academy gave her, her own lab to work on." Yuu explained once again. 

"Ahh…wow!" Natsuko exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Koko came running to them with a bright smile.

"Oh Koko-chan! Where have you been?" Mikan asked. She walked beside him and elbowed him. "To Nonoko…?" Mikan smiled slyly.

"Ah n-no, I went to pee." Koko backed away a bit, and scratched his head.

"What's your Alice, Kokoroyomi?" Natsuko asked.

* * *

"Oh no! If he knew then he'll be careful with his thoughts, and Koko won't get to read his thoughts about Hotaru and Mikan!" a voice from a tall tree branch said, in worry. 

"Don't worry, Koko's not as stupid as polka-dots." Another voice said.

"Since when did you call him Koko?" the gentler voice asked.

"Since now." Was all the cold voice said.

* * *

"A-ah…l-let's go in!" Koko held Natsuko's shoulder and led him to the door. But a robot blocked them. 

"Your name?" the robot asked.

"Kokoroyomi?" Koko answered, hoping the robot has his name.

"Kokoroyomi…searching, searching, Kokoroyomi is not in Imai Hotaru's friend list." The robot then pushed them away from the door.

"He's a friend, put him in B." Hotaru said to her robot, B is like the rating or something.

"Yes." The robot paused for a while and then it spoke "And the other one?" the robot looked at Natsuko.

"His name's Myogi Natsuko, put him in too. And this girl is Syoda Sumire." Hotaru said pointing at Sumire.

"Nogi Ruka is already in the A list." The robot replied.

"Idiot, I said Myogi Natsuko, not Nogi Ruka, there's a huge difference." Hotaru said a bit irately "Especially in appearance…" she mumbled.

* * *

"Wow, I'm actually in the A list." The gentle voice from the branch said.

* * *

Once they entered the building, Hotaru led them to the room she works in. "This is my work place." She said. It was a big room, unlike the one five years ago. It has a living room and a bathroom too. 

"Wow!" Mikan chirped.

"You've been here idiot." Hotaru said coldly.

"What's your latest invention, Hotaru?" asks Sumire.

"It's a video." Yuu explained again.

"A video, isn't that a little too simple?" Natsuko asked, looking the inventions on the floor.

"No, Hotaru never invented something simple." Mikan remarked. She sat on the couch and played Hotaru's PSP.

"This is the video." Hotaru came up to them and showed them a necklace?

"A necklace? That's cool!" Sumire grabbed the necklace and put in her neck.

"That's 100 rabbits." Hotaru eyed her.

Sumire frowned "Can I pay you half; I'll give you the rest later on?" Sumire had a puppy eyes and begged Hotaru.

"Okay, here." Hotaru handed her a small screen. "That's where you'll see all the records."

* * *

"Wow, another awesome invention." The gentle voice said. '_Wait! She had that necklace on when she saw me playing with Piyo! Oh no…_' he sighed. 

"Ruka, you should watch your back more often, her inventions are mostly for you." The other voice said, as if he read the other's thoughts.

"Natsume…" Ruka sighed. Then something flew by them.

"Ah, ah…hold on Ruka, we're!" Natsume gasped. "AAAAAHHH!"

They fell off the branch, but luckily Ruka caught Nastume's foot. However Ruka was just holding both of them with his feet, hooked on the branch. "Whoa, thanks!" Natsume said, as sweat dripped from his forehead. The branch they were on was three stories high.

"Oh man… you may not look it but…you're- heavy." Ruka said as he struggles to hold on to Natsume's foot.

"I' am?" Natsume asked. He looked over the window where the other group was in, and saw Natsuko going to the window "Oh shit! Ruka do something, Natsuko's gonna see us!"

"Oh so now you call him, Natsuko?" Ruka said.

"Whatever! Do something." Natsume shot at him.

"What do you expect me to do? Hold you with one hand and use the other to whistle to one of my eagles?" Ruka said sarcastically. Natsume nodded and Ruka sighed. Ruka tried to hold his best friend with only one hand, but he failed, Natsume was really heavy. "I can't Natsume you are so darn heavy!"

Natsume, who wasn't paying attention to his struggling friends, gasped "Thank you Sumire." He said, Sumire just blocked Natsuko's path to the window.

"Hey pay attention, man!" Ruka snapped. "God I think my feet are gonna fall off!"

"Whoa shit! Ruka my foot's slipping from the shoe!" Natsume said in a panic.

"What'd you want me to do bout it? What size is your darn shoe anyway!" the pain from Ruka's feet was written all over his face.

"Well I don't know!" Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Fuck! My feet are numb!"

"Ruka, that's not you. Your language isn't like that."

"Right, whatever Natsume."

"Ruka, Natsuko's coming! Swing me and I'll get a hold of the branch!"

Ruka's eyes widen "Are you crazy? I can't. You're heavy enough as it is!"

"Ah Ruka, he's gonna see us! Whistle!" Natsume yelled.

"AAH!" Ruka whistled and as soon as he did, they fell…into something soft?

"What the, are we dead?" Ruka asked with his eyes shut.

"N-no…what's this yellow thing?" Natsume sat up.

"P-piyo?" Ruka also sat up.

"Pyo pyo!" the giant chick chirped.

"WOW! Piyo what're you doing here?" the two heard an awefully familiar voice. It's Mikan's, the two shivered when Mikan walked up near Piyo.

"That's a really huge chick huh?" Natsuko tapped Piyo and smiled.

"Shit, Piyo run!" Ruka whispered to the giant chick, and they ran away.

"Why did it run away?" Natsuko frowned.

"Maybe it didn't like you. It only goes crazy over Ruka." Hotaru said, in her usual monotone voice.

"Oow." Was all Natsuko said.

* * *

Piyo stopped in the sakura tree and put down the two boys. "Thanks Piyo…" Ruka mumbled, and Piyo sped off to the Northern Forest. 

"Hey thank you Ruka…" Natsume murmured.

"You're welcome…"

"Come on let's go to the clinic, and have a look at your feet."

"All right…" Ruka tried to stand up, but he fell. His feet still hurt too much.

"Come on." Natsume crouched down and offered his back to his best friend.

Ruka stared at his back and blushed at bit "It…it's okay really." He said. (Okay NO yaoi here, I just want to see how close Ruka and Natsume really are, they're BEST friends after all.)

"Let's go Ruka…" Natsume said. Ruka sighed and hopped on his back.

"Thank you…" Ruka mumbled.

"It's OK. Gee this is like the yaoi in the manga I saw in Central Town." Natsume said as he walked over to the clinic.

"Hey, I'm not like that, over my dead body." Ruka pouted.

Natsume snickered "I know, I know, we wouldn't be best friends in the first place, then."

"Right…" Ruka laughed softly.

"The muscles are stressed out." The nurse said. "Don't walk around too much tonight, by the morning you'll be fine."

"Thanks…" Natsume mumbled. "Come on Ruka…"

"Thank you…" Ruka thanked the nurse before leaving.

* * *

"Well gotta go! I have to meet with someone." Natsuko smiled. 

"All right, see you at class tomorrow." Mikan smiled back.

"Right, see ya!" Natsuko waved goodbye and ran off.

"Well I'm going now too." Sumire waved goodbye and left also.

"Me too…" Koko also left.

"Well let's go…I'll walk with you two to your rooms." Hotaru said.

"Thank you!" Mikan chirped and hugged- BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't get too near though."

* * *

It was morning again in Alice Academy; a brunette woke up and did her daily routine. Of course her routine wouldn't be complete without, somehow bumping into Hyuuga Natsume. But today, there was no Natsume in the corner to bump into "I wonder where he is, he's going to be late. Oh well." Mikan shrugged and went on ahead. "O-HA-YOU!" she entered the classroom and greeted her friends. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" her friends greeted back.

"Hotaruuuu!" she hopped to hug her supposed best friend, but then again, it's her routine to get hit by her best friend also. She hit the wall but none really cared, since it happens every morning.

Yuu sighed "Let me help-." Yuu wasn't even going to ask if Mikan was alright, since he knows she'll just say she is. But this time someone else helped Mikan up.

"There you go." Natsuko smiled as he helped the brunette to her feet.

"Thank you Natsuko-san!" Mikan grinned.

"What do you call Hyuuga?" Natsuko asked.

"Umm… I call him Natsume, why?" Mikan looked lost.

"Then call me Natsuko." He said grinning.

"Okay!" Mikan chirped and looked around. She walked to Ruka's seat "Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" she smiled. But then she frowned, no one was there. "Where's Ruka?" she asked.

"Don't know…" Sumire folded her arms in her chest and sat down.

Then the door opened, and Ruka came in with Natsume supporting him. They walked to their seats and Natsume sat Ruka down.

"Huh? What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" Mikan crouched down beside him.

"Don't nag him, little girl." Natsume glared.

Mikan glared back "I was asking if there's anything wrong!"

"I've got sore feet, is all." Ruka smiled.

"You should have stayed in your room then, what if it hurts?" Mikan looked at Ruka's feet in concern. Hotaru gazed at Ruka with concerned eyes (whoa really?).

Then Narumi came in "Good morning my precious class." He said cheerfully.

"Let's go, Natsume." Ruka said.

Natsume looked at him, and then went back to reading his manga "No, stay there."

"Really it's okay, Natsume." Ruka replied.

"No…" Natsume said. Ruka sighed and patted his bunny.

"Well what a surprise to see you two here." Narumi said. The two didn't answer "I heard from the nurse, can't escape, can we?" he continued "Well class, we'll be having a three days activity." He smiled.

"Whaaaat?"

"What's it gonna be, Narumi-sensei?"

"That's boring!"

"Now, now class. It's not going to be boring; every section will have different kind of activity. Class A will be helping over in Central Town, some will be making movies others will be having a sports fest." Narumi explained.

"And what are we going to do, Narumi-sensei?" Nonoko asked.

"We'll be camping in the Northern Forest. Isn't fun?" Narumi grinned.

"FUN? It's boring, we know every inch of that darn forest." One guy said.

"Mm… The forest will be set up especially for our camping. No complaints pick a paper in this box." Narumi handed the box to the first person in the first row. "There are seven papers with the same color, that'll be your group mate. After you pick go to your members and get ready. We start camping tomorrow at 8, we'll assemble in front of the Northern Forest, be ready." Narumi waved goodbye and left the room.

"I got PINK?"

"Hey I've got PINK too!"

"Men, I hate green."

"Hotaru what did you get?" Mikan sat beside her friend and asked.

"Blue…" Hotaru answered staring at the paper.

"Really? I've got blue too, yey!" Mikan jumped in joy.

"Sumire and I have blue too!" Yuu smiled.

"So we'll be grouping with this loud brat." Sumire smirked.

"HEY!" Mikan glared at her.

'_YES! I have blue too, that means I'll be grouping with Hotaru- WAIT, stop thinking about her, Ruka!_' Ruka hit his head and sighed.

"Hey Ruka, what did you get?" Natsume asked.

"Blue!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Tch, I can't switch with you then. Damn, of all the color!" Natsume gritted his teeth.

"You have blue too?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah…"

"Natsu-!" Mikan chirped, but she was cut off.

"WHAT?" Natsume yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, JERK! I was gonna say NATSUKO!" Mikan stuck her tongue to Natsume.

"T-that girl…" Natsume grumbled.

"Yes Mikan?" Natsuko smirked at Natsume.

"What color did you get?" she asked.

Natsuko showed her his paper and said "Blue, I'm a member of your group." He smiled.

"Okay, who are the other two…?" Mikan looked around and saw that everyone else was grouped together already. Natsume and Ruka were the only ones left, and then Mikan gasped "WHAAAAAT? Natsume's with us?"

"That's right little girl, so you better behave." Natsume smirked.

"Bleh, Ruka-pyon's would be great, but you? Forget it!" Mikan looked away.

"Whatever!"

* * *

**Yuniko: **Yes! Finshed! Camping in the Northern Forest is fun!

**Hotaru: **Cause you're just going to watch us...

**Yuniko: **Yeah...it's fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**YUNIKO**

_**Yo! Sorry for the late update, it's very busy here. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter. Guys review! You might spot some grammar errors here, but not much, only like- maybe 2 or 5. Anyway pLease read and review, i worked hard for this one! Uh I reposted it too, coz one reader said, that FF might delete it, coz of the swear stuff. READ please!

* * *

**_

**Hands off my Girl**

First day of Camping!

"Let's go to Central Town and buy snacks!" Mikan said.

"Like you have money…" Hotaru said making Mikan cry.

"I'm not that poor, Hotaru." The brunette cried waterfall tears.

"Ah let's go, before it gets dark." Yuu said as he sweatdrop.

"Hey pervert!" Mikan yelled pointing to Natsume.

"What is it, ugly?" Natsume asked glaring at her.

"Come with us?" she smiled.

"No way…" he said going back to reading his manga.

"Oww…Ruka-pyon come with us?" Mikan eyed Ruka and smiled cutely.

This time Ruka didn't blush "Sure Mikan." He smiled.

"Ruka, keep a distance from that idiot, or else when you come back your wallet will sigh." Natsume said, looking at Ruka.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Mikan yelled and Ruka sweatdrop.

"It's true…" Natsume smirked.

"It's not! Humph let's go!" and with that, Mikan looked away and left.

"Well Natsume can I go?" Ruka asked.

"Of course you can." Natsume said, he sighed and patted Ruka on the shoulder and left.

In Central Town, Mikan looked around for the perfect store. "Hmm…where to?" she mumbled.

"There…" Hotaru pointed at a grocery store.

"YOSHII!" Mikan chirped and walked to the grocery with the others.

Ruka took a cart and sat his bunny in it. "There…" he smiled.

"Maybe we should buy some ramen?" Yuu said taking a cart with Sumire and Natsuko.

"Yeah, that would be good for camping." Natsuko said heading over to the noodle section. The group followed him and looked around.

"Here Mikan, it's perfect for a poor person like you…" Hotaru took a noodle and gave it to Mikan.

"Mou…I'm not that poor. But you're right; it's affordable for me, 10 rabbits." Mikan smiled and took four more cups. She looked at Hotaru getting another kind, 20 rabbits. And then to Natsuko, Yuu and Sumire who're getting some other kind at the cost of 18 rabbits. And then she looked at Ruka, he was getting a bigger cup with a pair of chopstick. "Ruka-pyon, what kind is that?" she asked.

Ruka smiled "It's seafood and those are chicken." Ruka pointed at the chicken noodle in the cart. "Natsume likes this flavor, but I like seafood."

"Oh, I like chicken too, and beef, and seafood, and vegetable mix, I like all kinds I guess." Mikan said giggling. "How much is it?" she asked.

"Oh it's reasonable, only 30 rabbits." Ruka smiled handing Mikan one.

Mikan stared off for a while and then it hit her "WHAT? This is SO expensive! 30 rabbits? That's like my allowance!" Mikan held her head and shook it.

"This is no place for poor people, after all." Hotaru said in her monotone voice. "Let's go buy drinks and some chips." She said.

"Yeah let's!" Sumire grinned and followed Hotaru, Yuu and Natsuko followed along.

"Mikan, I'll buy you some okay?" Ruka said trying to comfort a crying (waterfall cry) Mikan.

Mikan then smiled brightly "Really?" she clasped her hand and asked.

"Aa…here." Ruka handed Mikan three ramen cups.

"Ariga- wait Ruka-pyon. It's okay; I don't want to make your wallet SIGH." Mikan said putting the ramen cups back.

"Ah- ahehehe, it's alright really. I have enough rabbits." Ruka said smiling.

"Iie. But tell me Ruka-pyon, why do you buy Natsume's? He's a top star after all…" Mikan asked playing with Ruka's bunny.

"Well because he wouldn't buy it himself. And besides, Natsu always treats me to lunch." Ruka said. The two walked over to the others while talking.

"Oh yeah…but you guys don't always eat lunch."

* * *

The day of the camping came. A brunette woke up with a bright smile; she took a shower, ate her breakfast, changed into casual clothing's and met with her friends. "Ohayou Hotaru, Natsuko, Yuu, Sumire!" She waved and ran to her friends waiting for her. "Where's Ruka-pyon and Natsume." She asked. 

"They're not here yet, obviously." Hotaru said.

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan chirped and tried to hug her so-called-best friend. But- BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Mikan are you alright?" Natsuko crouched beside Mikan and helped her.

"Arigatou Natsuko." Mikan said rubbing her head.

"Why don't you stop doing that every morning, polka-dots? You know what'll happen anyway." A voice said.

"Oh Natsume. Ohayou!" Mikan greeted him but he only looked away. "Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" she smiled.

"Ohayou Mikan." Ruka said "Ohayou Hotaru-san." Ruka flushed faintly.

"O-ohayou Ruka." Hotaru said, also blushing faintly. She looked away though, so no one really noticed.

"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun ohayou!" Sumire greeted them cheerfully, but she only got a nod from Ruka and a blank stare from Natsume. '_How come if it's Mikan, Ruka smiles and greets back?_' Sumire thought. Sumire should be glad, cause all the other fan girls only gets cold stares from the two. She sighed.

"Well let's head out." Yuu said. "Sumire-san, you look much better when you smile." He whispered to Sumire, and she blushed.

* * *

The group headed out to the Northern Forest where they would meet everyone. They spotted Narumi talking to some of the students. Oh yeah, they were wearing something blue since their group color is blue, it's the same with the other groups. 

"Narumi-sensie, ohayou!" Mikan ran to the teacher and greeted him.

"Oh Mikan, good morning to you too." Narumi smiled. "Okay class, listen up. Go to your group mates and form two lines." Narumi yelled so everyone can hear. They all did what he said and waited for instructions. "Here's a box-." Narumi said but he was cut off.

"A box again? Gee sensie, how many boxes are we gonna see in this camping?" a guy said.

Narumi sighed "Lots. Anyway, pick a paper here, each of you will have a partner in your group, a team. But you will still be working for your whole group, three teams in one group. Oh sorry, but to those are hoping to be teamed up with your crush, I just want to tell you that there will be one team with three students, might get in your way." Narumi smiled as he handed the box to the first person in line.

After a minute or two, they all looked at what they got. "Three? Gee I don't like three, it's like I- love- you-. Ew too mushy."

"1, I have number 1. Yey!"

"2 huh? Oh well…"

Hotaru opened hers but it flew before she got the chance to read it. Sumire's also flew in the same direction as Hotaru's. Hotaru sighed and pick one up '_2? Was it 2 before?'_ she thought.

"2? Who has the other 2?" Ruka asked.

'_It was 2 before anyway._' Hotaru smiled in her thought. "Me…" she said. (She actually had 3, before it flew away.)

"Oh…g-great." Ruka blushed and looked down.

"I've got 1, okay who else has 1?" Mikan asked looking around.

Natsume smirked and waved his paper around "Little girl…." He said.

"Huh?" Mikan turned to Natsume "WHAT? Again? Kami-sama must have something against me…" she frowned.

"Puh-leeze, Kami-sama must have something against _me_!" Natsume grumbled. The two started fighting again and the rest of the group just sighed.

"Okay we go in now!" Narumi yelled. They went into the forest. It was dark and creepy unlike what they'd seen before. Weird noises could be heard and the place was gloomy too. But the strangest part about it was, the other side in the far east was sunny. Mikan was relived when they headed towards the sunny part. They arrived and everyone was in awe, except Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. "This is where we'll camp my precious students. You'll see where you'll put up your tents, over where your flags are." Narumi explained.

"Let's go…" Hotaru said. They walked over to where they'll set up their tents and dropped their things.

"Men it's hot!" Sumire sighed.

"Yeah it is…" Yuu said wiping his sweat in his forehead.

"Um…Hotaru-san, where's your tent?" Natsuko asked as he started to put up his tent.

Hotaru looked at him for a while, and then she took a ball from her bag and dropped it. Hotaru and Ruka moved away a bit, and then the ball popped and became a big tent for 4, with beds too. "There's my tent." She said to Natsuko.

Natsuko smirked "Amazing." He said.

'_That would be handy…it's so small too._' Natsume thought. He didn't bring any tent with him, and Ruka didn't have any with him either. "Ruka…you don't have a tent." He said.

Ruka looked at him and frowned "Ummm…yeah I forgot."

"Here…it's free." Hotaru tossed a ball to Ruka and went inside her tent.

"Thanks…" Ruka smiled to Natsume and dropped the ball. He grinned and went inside once it became a tent, Natsume went inside with him.

"Wow Hotaru, this tent is really great. It's big and there are beds too!" Mikan said examining the tent. "We'll sleep here with Permy, right?" she asked. (Oh yeah, it's not a mattress, it's a bed with air)

"Yes…" Hotaru said putting her stuff into place "Sumire, give this to Yuu and Natsuko." She said handing Sumire a ball.

"Okay!" Sumire said and went outside. "Yuu this is for you and Natsuko, Hotaru asked me to give it to you." She handed the ball to Yuu and left with a smile.

"Thank you Hotaru…" Yuu dropped the ball and smiled.

"All right! That's much easier than putting this thing up." Natsuko grinned and went inside the tent.

* * *

After 10 hours of doing nothing, but watch Natsume and Mikan argue, and listen to the boring stories Narumi tells, and playing with something boring. Narumi finally said something nice "Class, we'll go ghost hunting now!" Narumi said cheerfully. 

"Yes! Finally something exciting!" a guy said.

"With the group?" another guy asked.

"No, with your partner. You're not just going ghost hunting though, you'll also look for flags with your group's color." Narumi waved an Alice flag and smiled.

"Ah sensie, I have a really bad stomach ache, I don't think I can go." Mikan held her stomach and pretended to be in pain.

"Yeah, do that polka-dots." Natsume said folding his arms.

"Mikan, I know you too well and you don't have a bad stomach." Narumi smiled "All right scatter!" he yelled and the other students left with excitement.

"Here…" Hotaru gave each team in her group, a bag. "It's handy, trust me."

"Thank you. Well Sumire-san, Natsuko let's go." Yuu took the bag and they left.

"Mou…but I'm scared…" Mikan clung to Hotaru and cried (waterfall).

"Go away." Hotaru said coldly and shot Mikan with her Baka Gun. "Let's go…guinea pig."

"I'm not a guinea pig!" Ruka pouted and they left.

"Let's go wimp." Natsume looked at Mikan and smirked.

"Ehh I'm not a wimp! Humph come on!" Mikan stood up and walked. Natsume followed.

* * *

The forest is dark and scary, and wolf cries could be heard. There were rustles of leaves and the wind moaned. Bats flew by occasionally. "Natsume…h-have you seen a flag yet?" Mikan asked in a cracked voice. 

"No, not yet." Natsume answered. He saw the look on Mikan's face and smirked. A ball of fire appeared in his hand and then it floated around them "Better…?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him and smiled "Yes better…thank you." She said. And then they heard a creepy scream and a white figure flew by them. "Ahhhhhh!" Mikan shouted and held into Natsume's arm. "What was that? Did you see it Natsume? It's a ghost, I'm scared…"

"It's probably just one of our classmates overreacting somewhere…" Natsume said blushing.

"But what about the white thing?" Mikan held Natsume tighter.

"Um…I don't know what it is. Just stay close and don't be scared. Geez you're such a wimp." Natsume grumbled.

"I can't help it, sorry." Mikan let go of Natsume's arm and blushed faintly.

"That friend of yours gave us a bag, but there ain't any flashlights. Yes- it's very handy indeed" Natsume sighed heavily.

* * *

"Someone…or something is following us." Ruka whispered. 

"Un…can you tell what it is?" Hotaru whispered. She didn't admit it, but she was a bit scared, so instead she walked nearer to Ruka.

"No…it's too dark. We can't use the flashlight to see it because it might run away or attack us." Ruka looked around to see if there's any other following them.

"Is it only one? How long has it been following?" Hotaru asked. She had a scared face and tried to hide it.

"Only one and it's been following for an hour now…" Ruka gazed at her and blushed "Are you scared…?" he asked.

"Ah-…maybe a little. Whatever's following us is giving me all the creeps…" she said.

Ruka gulped and blushed, he slowly took a hold of Hotaru's wrist "Don't worry…I'll protect you…" he whispered.

Hotaru blushed hard "T-thank you…" she didn't get mad about Ruka holding her wrist at all, in fact she liked it, and it relived her.

* * *

"We've been here like- 10 times already." Natsume sat down and sighed. 

"Natsume…it gets colder and darker every time we pass here…" Mikan said as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah…it's giving me the creeps too. I know it's a set up, but it doesn't seem like it. It's like we're in a totally different forest. The Northern Forest isn't like this, even if you set it up." Natsume opened the bag and took a water battle, he tossed Mikan one too.

"Thank you…" Mikan said. She opened the bottle and drank the water.

"We're lost. Thanks to your stupid navigation you idiot." Natsume grumbled.

"I said I'm sorry…" Mikan pouted.

"Yeah like- saying sorry would do any help." Natsume sighed. "I guess I'm an idiot too, for letting a moron lead the damn way."

"I'm sorry, Natsume…" Mikan started to cry. (Real this time)

"Hey don't cry. S'okay we're lost already. We can't do anything other than to try and look for the right way." Natsume sighed again '_Dammit! I hate it when you cry. I don't know how to make you feel any better too, since I don't feel well myself._' He thought.

Mikan stopped crying and smiled "I'm not scared now…you're here."

Natsume stared at her and blushed "Aa…"

"AAAAHH! Natsume!" Mikan shouted. Some black figure took her and ran off. It has this red eyes and blood all over…

"Polka-dots!" Natsume ran after them, but the black figure was way too fast "MIKAAAAN!" Natsume shouted. He crouched down and punched the ground. Rage started to build up. "Damn…"

* * *

**Yuniko: **Yes! Well did you like it? Is it good or bad? Are you happy with it?

**Natsume: **No!-beep- you! Why did you have to add that -beep- black figure in? I'll burn you!

**Yuniko:** Now, now Natsume...relax, your girlfriend is safe...for now.

**Natsume: **For now?

**Natsuko: **Yeah -beep-you Yuniko! Why partner this-beep- with Mikan, you could've partner me with her! And you -points at Natsume- you are such a LOSER! You let that black figure get away!

**Natsume: **Oh yeah? and what're you gonna do if you were there, tell the black thing 'oh look at me and i'll make you a nice nightmare.'? Huh, well-BEEP- YOU!

**Hotaru:**-beep- both of you to hell! -shoots them with her Extreme Baka Gun-

**Yuniko: **Oh thank you!

**Hotaru:**-beep- you too! -shootsYuniko with her Extra Extreme Baka Gun-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Some of you know, why I updated this late. My uncle, who was my editor, passed away recently. Of course I couldn't focus on writing. I hope you'll understand, and I hope you will continue to read and support me by reviewing. And I apologize if you find grammar errors in this chapter, because like I said, my uncle was my editior, but he's gone now...

**

* * *

**

**Hands off my Girl!**

Why Did You Say That?

"It's been 2 hours and we've only found two flags…" Natsuko sighed.

"There's been more shouting too…" Sumire said. She looked scared and tired. They had been walking non stop and they've only found two flags so far. There are those creepy sounds and growls too. It just gave her the creeps. "Maybe the others found all of them already?" she said.

"No…Ruka-san said that a white bird will fly by two times, if they have more than 4 flags. And there are 12 flags. I doubt Mikan and Natsume-san found more than 4…" Yuu said. He looked around, but it was too dark to see, the flashlights are dim too. "Natsuko-san…" he whispered.

Natsuko nodded "Aa…how many do you think?" Natsuko whispered.

"Two…maybe three. I can't say for sure." Yuu said. He twitched every time the thing that was following them breathes. It breaths like it was dying. (You know the creepy inhale and exhale from horror movies? It's like that…) "Is it a human…or a monster?" he whispered.

"No…but I think Sumire shouldn't know." Natsuko whispered back. They were trying to talk without Sumire hearing them.

"A ghost…" Yuu whispered softly.

"Yes…most likely." Natsuko nodded. Ooops, Sumire overheard that.

"AAAAH! A what?" Sumire squealed.

"Shhhh!" Natsuko quickly covered Sumire's mouth and hushed her. "Ignore it. If we don't react much, maybe it'll just watch us…" he said letting go of Sumire.

"Don't be scared Sumire-san, we're here with you…" Yuu smiled.

* * *

Natsume inhaled and exhaled heavily "Calm down…" he said to himself. "It wasn't human, but it wasn't an animal too. Then what is it, a ghost?" Natsume stood up and shook his head. "Heh, it can't be…but if it is, polka-dots will surely freak out." Natsume took the bag and ran towards the direction the black thingwent to. '_Don't freak out too much Mikan._'

* * *

The black figure threw Mikan on the ground and stared at her. Mikan's eyes widen in fear, the black thing doesn't have feet but it was standing. It has long black hair and red eyes; its face was bloody too. But it seemed to be a pretty face, yet still horrifying. Mikan stood up trembling "What are you…" she asked in a low voice.

The black thing breathed heavily, like it was dying (again). The black figure stepped forward to Mikan and stared at her "I' am he…" the black figure said in a low and creepy voice.

"You are- you…A GHOST! AAAAAAAAHHH!" just like Natsume said, Mikan freaked out. She ran around freaking out. "A GHOST! HELP! NATSUME, NATSUME, NATSUME!" she shouted. The ghost covered her mouth and laughed.

"I' am he…." The ghost said again and Mikan lost consciousness.

* * *

'_Why is it breathing like that?_' Ruka thought. '_Anyway we finally found a flag. But I've never seen Hotaru look scared before._' He glanced at Hotaru and blushed faintly. He was still holding her wrist.

"Ruka…" Hotaru whispered. "It's burning a hole in my back." She said. The thing was staring at her the whole time.

Ruka looked back and narrowed his eyes; he finally figured out that it was a spirit, a ghost. He didn't say this to Hotaru though, but now he decided he would. He stopped walking and looked at Hotaru, "Hotaru-san…that thing that's following us…I know what it is…" he said.

Hotaru stared at him "What is it?" she asked.

"A stray spirit. A ghost." He said trying not to sound scary "Do you know the story? About an Alice who was lost in here?" he asked.

"Aa, 10 years ago, an Alice like Youichi came here with his girlfriend. But then they got lost. They were new in the Academy and didn't know the Northern Forest, so they got lost. The guy's name was Eclipse…" Hotaru paused. She stared at Ruka and didn't continue to speak.

"Aa… Eclipse was separated with his girlfriend, Raenef. The teachers looked for them, but they were never found. But they were still here, Eclipse searched for Raenef, but for 3 years he never found her. They said it was because they were already dead." Ruka said. After Ruka was done speaking the ghost's breathing was becoming louder and louder. It was going near them.

"Ruka it's a ghost then…" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. Now she wasn't very scared like before, she wasn't very afraid of ghost like Mikan.

Ruka nodded "Yes…" the ghost was coming closer.

Hotaru winced when someone held her ankle; she looked down and saw a ghost like the one before. She stared, as the ghost started to speak "I can't breathe…." The ghost said, it stood up and tried to lock Hotaru in his arms "I can't—."

Hotaru screamed a bit. Ruka pulled her to him and kicked the ghost, but his foot went through it. He gasped "What the—."

"I can't breathe— where is she?" The ghost growled and snatched Hotaru from Ruka.

"Ruka—." Hotaru looked scared now.

"Hotaru-san! You let go of her NOW!" Ruka sent the supposed ghost his most terrifying glare and shouted.

"My girl— hands off my— I can't breathe without you!" The ghost hugged a disgusted, scared looking Hotaru and started kissing her. (Eh! Not on the lips though!) The blood from the so-called-ghost was now on Hotaru too.

"Ah- let go!" Hotaru tried to push the ghost but her hands went through.

"ASS- HOLE! Let her go!" Ruka was really pissed now. He grabbed Hotaru instead of hitting the ghost again, since it's no use doing that. The ghost however, wouldn't hand the inventor over.

The ghost then started changing its shape, into Ruka. Hotaru was shocked especially Ruka. Now there's two Ruka? One of the Ruka punched the other and they both fell down. Hotaru didn't know which the real Ruka is now…or does she?

"Hotaru-san let's get outta here! Hurry!" one Ruka extended a hand.

The other Ruka snapped "No Hotaru-san! It's me Ruka, the real one!"

"Shut your fucking mouth! I'm the real one!" the Ruka that offered his hand yelled. Then Hotaru turned to him and spoke.

"Who's Natsume to you?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume?" Ruka mumbled "He's a friend…"

Hotaru stared at him for a long while. There was heavy silence, and then finally Hotaru spoke "Baka…" she said. "Ruka doesn't use that word much. And Natsume is he's best friend. Too bad for you Fake." Then Hotaru turned to the other Ruka.

"Hotaru-san!" Ruka smiled and took Hotaru by his side.

The other Ruka became a ghost again and growled "She's mine!" it shouted and took Hotaru forcefully and ran.

"Ruka!" Hotaru shouted.

"Hotaru-san!" Ruka ran after them, but like before, the ghost was too fast. "HOOTARUUU!"

* * *

"Damn it! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT?" Natsume shouted. "Damn that thing to hell!" Natsume gritted his teeth and burned some trees to let out some steam. The smoke wouldn't really be visible to anyone because it was too foggy already. And then he ran to look for Mikan again.

* * *

"Shit! Yuu get Sumire!" Natsuko yelled. When we where talking about the others, the ghost attacked the three. They were being chased right now. Natsuko's eyes then became like those of cats, he tried to use his Alice. But that didn't really help because the ghost was almost immune to any kind of attack.

"Ah—!" Sumire tripped. She held her ankle in pain and held back tears. Then Natsuko picked her up and ran. The ghost laughed and ran after them.

"She's mine!" the ghost shouted.

"Natsuko it's too fast! It wants Sumire-san!" Yuu said panting.

"Keep running! We are definitely not handing Sumire over, that's against my code!" Natsuko looked back and glared at the ghost. The ghost smirked and disappeared, the two stopped and Natsuko sat Sumire down. "It disappeared…" he whispered.

"We should call for Narumi-sensei, Natsuko…" Yuu said looking around.

"Aa…we should. But first let's take a look at Sumire's foot." Natsuko gently took Sumire's shoe off and examined her foot. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Sumire nodded "Yes…I'm sorry."

"Iie. It's not your fault that darn rock was there." Natsuko massaged Sumire's foot and after some minutes he spoke "Yuu, take Sumire and try to find your way to the camp. When you get there tell Narumi what happened." Natsuko sighed heavily and stood up.

"Okay. But what about you?" Yuu said as he crouched down and offered his back to Sumire.

"I'll look for the others; the stray might come after them." Natsuko said.

Yuu nodded "Okay! We're going then. Be careful."

"Be careful Natsuko, and thanks." Sumire said.

* * *

When the two left Natsuko looked for his other group mates for 30 minutes and he finally found one. "Ruka-san!" he yelled.

Ruka looked around and saw Natsuko. He ran to him and squeezed Natsuko's shoulder "Listen Natsuko! Hotaru-san' gone! A ghost-like-thing took her. Icouldn'tdoanythingsinceit'simmunetoattacks!" Ruka said in panic.

"Calm down…" Natsuko said.

"Calm down? A ghost just took her and you want me to calm down?" Ruka snapped.

"A ghost tried to take Sumire too. But then it suddenly disappeared, Yuu and Sumire went back to the camp now." Natsuko said. Ruka let go of him and stared.

"Has it been following you before it tried anything?" Ruka asked.

Natsuko looked at him "Yeah? Why?"

"Then it can't be the same one…the ghost that took Hotaru-san was following us too, for hours." Ruka rubbed his chin, so as Natsuko.

"It tired to take Sumire…" Natsuko mumbled.

"Hotaru-san and Sumire are both girls…" Ruka also mumble.

"Maybe the ghost here likes girls and…"

"They're collecting them and…"

"MIKAN!" The two shouted.

"Let's go and look for Natsume!" Ruka said and they ran to look for Natsume.

* * *

"Sensei, sensei!" Yuu came running.

"Yuu, what happened to you two?" Narumi asked.

Yuu stopped and looked at the camp. All of his classmates other than his group mates were back already. Some was crying, some was laughing about this ghosts they saw, others were eating and chatting. "Narumi-sensei…how long have they been here?" Yuu asked and Sumire gently hopped down from his back and sat down.

"An hour ago Yuu." Narumi smiled.

"An hour ago!" Sumire snapped "Did they get all their flags?"

Narumi shook his head "No…not all of them. Only two groups."

"Sensei listen, a ghost attacked us. And so Natsuko came to look for the others, they might be in danger." Yuu explained. But Narumi just smiled.

"Ah Eclipse is at it again." He said.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hotaru asked. "Are you Eclipse?" she asked again.

The ghost stopped and dropped Hotaru on the ground. Hotaru stood up and dusted her Capri. She looked at the ghost and raised a brow. It wasn't like before, with fangs and blood all over. It was an extremely handsome young man, with long silky raven hair in a low ponytail and amethyst eyes melting her. He's pale skin was especially radiant under the moon, and his pinkish lips stands out. He was wearing a prince clothing too, with silver cape flapping by the blow of the wind. He smiled and everything seems to light up. (Just imagine Eclipse from Demon Diary) He is indeed, without denial, the perfect prince every girl dreams of.

Hotaru stared and blush a bit. She had to admit, he really is extremely gorgeous. "Are you Eclipse…" she asked softly.

He nodded and smiled (again, everything seemed to light up with his beauty) "I've finally found you…" he said in a loving voice.

Hotaru was a bit taken aback; she never thought that this _Eclipse_ was drop-dead-handsome. "Are you really Eclipse?" she asked just to make sure.

"Yes. It is me, Eclipse." Eclipse stepped forward a bit.

"Demo… I'm not Reanef you know?" Hotaru said. She smiled inwardly when she remembered that she was wearing her necklace. (The video)

"Rae…for years I looked for you. But I never found you till now. Forgive me, my love." Eclipse walked over to Hotaru and embraced her tightly.

"Don't touch me…" Hotaru mumbled.

* * *

"Ah, so you never found her then."

"Eheh you really aren't my Rae. But you're so charming."

"You think so, Eclipse?"

Eclipse nodded and smiled "I know so, Mikan."

"You're really, very handsome Eclipse." Mikan said. They were under a sakura tree in bloom, though the rest of the trees are dead. The ghost became a handsome young man, with long silky raven hair in a low ponytail, and piercing amethyst eyes just about to melt her.

Eclipse smiled and everything seems to glow "I've heard that a lot. But I'm not so sure myself."

* * *

"If you take me back, I'll help you look for Raenef."

"Prove to me…that you're not my Rae…" Eclipse said in a sad tone. Oh how he wished that Hotaru was _his_ Rae. But in the deepest part of his hazy heart, he knew she wasn't. "Tell me whom you belong to…" he whispered.

Hotaru shivered a bit, that's a hard way to prove it. "I-I…I ah…err." Hotaru gulped but still kept her emotionless composure "I…belong to…an Alice." She said in her flat voice.

"I know he's an Alice…but who is he…tell me? If no names are given, you will forever stay with me, until my Rae is found…" Eclipse gazed on her with emotionless face.

"I…he's…" Hotaru paused. Why does he have to be so specific? It's overly annoying; belonging to an Alice is a good enough answer! "…N…"

"N?" Eclipse raised a brow.

Heck with it, she'll tell him! "I belong to Sakura Mikan. She is my best friend." Hotaru stared at him with her bored expression.

Eclipse smiled…and then smirked "Heh like you can fool me. Keep trying dear."

Grrr now she's pissed! This guy just won't give up, so she won't either! But apparently she _is_ loosing this. But NO! She'll fight "Why do you keep prying on other people's lives? I'm not your _Rae_ and I don't belong to anyone but myself!" Hotaru snapped…but in a calm way.

Then again, Eclipse smirked "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, drop it, dear. You cannot hide it from me; just say the name and I'll take you right back to him. Wait, wait! Let me guess, Animal Pheromone." He smirked.

Hotaru's eyebrows twitched "Fine I'll tell you. It's—

* * *

"There! NATSUME!" Ruka shouted and ran to his friend.

"RUKA! Listen—"

Ruka immediately covered Nastume's mouth "I know! We have to find them." Ruka said.

Natsume raised a skeptical eyebrow "You know…?"

"Yes! And how could you let that darn ghost take Mikan?" Natsuko yelled.

Natsume glared at him "And why are YOU here?" he yelled back.

"Because you're SO STUPID, I have to go look for Mikan myself!"

Natsume grabbed Natsuko's neck "AND WHAT ARE YOU, A HERO? YOU THINK SHE CAN BE FOUND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE LOOKING FOR HER?"

Natsuko forced Natsume's hands away "YES! SO YOU JUST GO BACK AND SLEEP!"

"Ah guys…" Ruka said from the background.

"OH YEAH, WELL WHY DON'T _YOU_ GO BACK?"

"_YOU_ GO BACK!"

"DROP DEAD!"

"That's it I'm leaving! Look for Mikan yourself and I'll look for Hotaru-san!" and with that, Ruka left.

"WAIT!" both Natsus called out for Ruka, but Ruka didn't look back.

"Nice…the person I can trust the most just left, all because of this moron." Natsume folded his arms and glared at Natsuko.

"_My_ Gooood! I'm the moron? Oh right, and _you're _the _IDIOT_!" Natsuko gave him the finger (y'know the finger, right?) and glared back.

Natsume shook his head and sighed "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I feel so sorry for you. You should go to the clinic and let the doctors have a look at your, mental illness. It's gotten worse." And with that… Natsume walked away.

'_That asshole!'_ Natsuko gritted his teeth and did his best to control his fury. He lost this time, but next time that Natsume will cry.

* * *

"My… Onii-chan really got him pissed." A cute voice said.

"Aa… Ahahaha." Another voice laughed.

"You'll get nothing out of this…" an older voice said.

"Oh of course I will."

* * *

"Hey where did Narumi-sensei go?" a student asked.

The other guy shrugged "Dunno, all he said was it's free time, do what we want. But he said never to leave camp."

* * *

"Oi, quit following me."

"I'm not following you."

Natsume's eyebrows twitched "Damn you…" he mumbled.

* * *

"…And you never told him how you feel…"

"No…he hates me, you see?"

"Of course he doesn't. He feels strongly for you, Mikan."

"You think so?" Mikan asked.

Eclipse sighed "I know so>"

Mikan smiled "Thank you, Eclipse. I thought you were very scary before, but you're really kind and gentle."

Eclipse smiled (and you guessed what happens when he smiles) "And I'm very sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you. I just thought you wouldn't come with me, since you're with him."

"Well…" Mikan smiled faintly "I guess I would, if only you asked me to. You might not know it but, your smile, your face… you're irresistible."

Eclipse chuckled "I'm irresistible? Thanks, I think you are too. Your smile seems brighter than all the stars combined."

Mikan blushed "N-…not really. But thanks."

"You're so charming. If I knew you before, I might have fallen in love with you." Eclipse gazed at her lovingly.

Mikan blushed of course "Iie. I think you will still fall in love with Raenef. I can see your love for her, still burning eternal flame."

Eclipse smiled (and yes, y'know) "You know a lot about love, don't you?"

Mikan scratched her head and laughed "You're the first one who ever told me that. Everyone seems to see me as a naïve little girl." She simpered.

'_Oh aren't you, now?' _a voice from the back of Mikan's brain said.

'_Of course not! Urusai!' _Mikan said irately.

'_Whatever you say.'_

"Mikan? Mikan what's up?" Eclipse waved his hand in front of Mikan's face.

Mikan shook her head "N-nothing." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He said softly.

"About what?"

"Because… I'm not in the greatest mood." Eclipse sighed.

"Not in the mood? I'm sorry." Mikan bowed and apologized.

"No, no, I'm usually obnoxious and loud. I become stubborn when I'm in the right mood." Eclipse giggled.

Mikan looks like she had just seen the real meaning of beauty, when Eclipse giggled "I…feel honored."

"Uh, you feel honored? Why?" Eclipse hung his head and looked at her.

"Because… The true meaning of beauty is, Eclipse. And Eclipse has become my friend." Mikan said sweetly.

"I'm the true meaning of beauty? Ahahahahaha Raenef told me the exact same thing!" Eclipse laughed, while a shade of red appeared in his cheek.

'_Because…The true meaning of beauty is, Eclipse. And Eclipse has become my friend…' _Eclipse remembered this, what the girl he loves the most, first told him.

"But you know… If your heart beats, then the true meaning of beauty in your eyes…is that, whom you love the most." Eclipse said softly in a sad, but loving voice.

Someone's image suddenly pops up in Mikan's mind, as she blushed. "I guess so. But you really are very, very…" Mikan couldn't continue since Eclipse was gazing at her intensely and someone's images keeps popping up.

"I know, I know… I'm overly beautiful. Oi, when you confess to him, put your hair down. So you'll become even more beautiful, okay?" Eclipse put up a cute smile.

"Un!" Mikan giggled cutely.

* * *

"Oh so it _is_ him!" Eclipse laughed.

"Argh whatever! It's Nogi Ruka, are you happy now?" Hotaru yelled.

"Ahahahahahah, temper, temper dear. Nope I aint' happy yet, here let's make a deal— Eclipse was cut off.

"—Make a deal? Forget it!" Hotaru snapped and walked away.

Eclipse sighed "I was gonna help you confess, dear. Mm guess I'll just have to follow you."

* * *

"Oh shit!" Natsuko jumped.

"God, don't just suddenly scream 'oh shit'!" Natsume glared as he held his chest.

"Oh gomen." Natsuko murmured.

"Where are we, anyway?" Natsume mumbled.

"Obviously, we're lost." Natsuko rolled his eyes.

"I know that, moron!" Natsume snapped.

"Humph!" Natsuko pouted.

"I wish Ruka's here!" Natsume said irately, and then he remembered something "Man I hope Natsuko's not gay…" he shivered from the thought.

"WHAT? What're you blabbing about? I. AM. NOT. GAY." Natsuko snapped as red shades from anger appeared in his checks.

"Huh? I never said you were gay." Natsume smirked and raised an eyebrow "But if you are gay…you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, other than Ruka, AND Imai, AND Koko, AND Sumire, AND Youichi and Narumi, AND maybe the whole class, AND Mikan…if you wish." Natsume snickered.

Natsuko let out all his fury in a punch, but _unfortunately _Natsume blocked it with his hand. "Heh, Baka-gay!"

* * *

"HOTARU-SAN!" Ruka shouted. "Have you found her?" he crouched down and asked a squirrel, and the squirrel shook his head. Ruka sighed "All right, look for her again."

* * *

Hotaru sighed "Where to now?"

"Keep walking sweet. Soon you'll find him?" a voice from way behind said.

* * *

"Come on, then?" Eclipse extended a hand.

"Where?" Mikan asked as she took his hand.

"To where he is." He smiled and you know what happens when he smiles.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking, Hotaru heard a voice. It seemed to be calling out for her "Could it be…" she smiled faintly in relief and ran to where the voice was coming from.

* * *

"HOTARUUUUU!" Ruka screeched. Occasionally, Ruka finds an illusionary Hotaru and hugs her, and then realizes that it wasn't real. Ruka took a deep breath "HOOOOTAAAAARUUUU!" no answer; he's beginning to get ticked. Then a voice called out.

"Ruka…" the voice said.

Ruka turned around, eyes widen. It was Hotaru; he ran to her and hugged her tightly, thinking it was another illusion so it was fine. "Hotaru please answer my call…" Ruka broke the embrace and gazed at Hotaru's eyes, he sighed "Even if you're just another illusion…I'll tell you anyway…it's very important…Hotaru I-…" Ruka paused. He shivered and immediately noticed something. This illusionary Hotaru was solid, okay she was real. Ruka's eyes widen even more.

"Tell me…" Hotaru said.

"H-…Hotaru-san, is that really you?" Ruka asked in a panic-stricken voice.

Hotaru stared at him, with a hint of blush if you look closely "Y-yes…s-so tell me already."

Ruka winced and quickly looked away "T-that's nothing important…nothing really." He gulped.

"You…just said it was very important…" Hotaru raised a skeptical brow and continued to stare at the blushing Ruka.

"R-really it's nothing to waste a breath on. I'm glad you're safe. So where's the jerk who took you?" Ruka inhaled and clamed himself down.

"He's Eclipse, and he's an idiot too, thought I was Raenef, what an idiot, really." Hotaru crossed her arms.

"Eclipse huh? Did he hurt you in any way?" Ruka searched for any scratch on her and found none, thank goodness.

"No…but he _did_ interrogate me though, thoroughly." Hotaru said. She crouched down and took something in the bag Ruka was holding. "This should lead us to them…"

"Uh…what is that?" Ruka asked in interest.

"It's a navigator." Hotaru replied.

"A navigator? Then why didn't we use that from the very beginning?" Ruka sighed.

"It'll only navigate us to Natsume and Mikan anyway. What's the use meeting up with them, at that time huh?" Hotaru pushed a button and the navigator spoke.

"Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan are not in the same location. Sakura Mikan, approximately 4 and a half mile north of you. Hyuuga Natsume, approximately 3 and a half mile south of you. Sakura Mikan, moving south in a speed of 3 mph, Hyuuga Natsume, moving north in a speed of 3 ½ mph." The navigator elucidated and Hotaru sighed.

"How about Myogi Natsuko, can you locate them?" Ruka asked the navigator.

"Sorry, it is an invalid name."

"I told you it only locates Mikan and Natsume." Hotaru murmured.

"So much for navigation." Ruka sighed. "What do we do know, Ms. Genius?"

"Is that a—." Hotaru was cut off.

"-No it's not!" Ruka said a bit irately.

"Whatever. I got plan, it's a good one." Hotaru had an evil grin.

"Okay- that grin gives me the creeps." Ruka mumbled.

"We wait here, and eventually they'll meet up. And when that happens…_it_ happens." Hotaru dragged Ruka off the path.

* * *

"Eclipse…"

"Yes Mikan?" Eclipse looked back as he floated.

"Let's say…there's a girl who somehow always annoys you- b-but she doesn't mean to annoy you…well sometimes. But anyway, you've been friends- well sort of, for five years. Your best friend is a close friend of hers…" Mikan paused.

"…And?" Eclipse signaled her to continue.

She sighed "And…then…one day she confesses to you that she loves you. What will you feel about that?" Mikan asked in timid voice.

"Well…I won't ignore her, but I won't lie and tell her I love her either. I'll respect her for having the courage to tell me she loves me, and continue to be friends with her- even tho' she annoys me- sometimes." Eclipse answered honestly.

"Is that so…" Mikan almost said in a whisper.

Eclipse stopped in front of her and looked at her directly "Look Mikan, it's not the same for me and him. Just be honest with your feelings and tell him. Don't be scared of what he'll say after. So long as you tell him. Have confidence, will 'ya?" Eclipse smiled "Didn't I tell you? Your smile is brighter than all the stars combined. I'm sure he thinks so too."

Mikan smiled "Okay! I'll tell him!"

"That's my girl!" Eclipse smiled back.

"Yoshii!"

* * *

"Narumi-sensei…They still haven't come back." Yuu said in concern.

"Shall we look for them?" Narumi asked.

"Un! We've been waiting for you to say that, sensei!" Sumire said.

"You have, huh? Okay class, let's all go and look for them!" Narumi smiled.

"Haaaii!" the class said unison.

* * *

"Puh-leeeEEEZE water…

Make- the fire disappear

Make- the fire go wooosh…

Puh-leeeEEEZE Kami-sama

Make- the fire—."

"—will you quit singing?" Natsume said angrily.

"Make me." Natsuko said cockily.

Natsume glared at Natsuko and searched in the bag for a masking tape, and he found one. He smirked and quickly put tape on Natsuko's mouth, _making_ him stop singing. "There… peace and quite." He nodded smirking.

* * *

Nonoko gasped "Look Ana, there's Hotaru-san and Ruka-san." She pointed at the two by the bush.

"Your right, let's go to them." Ana smiled and walked to where Hotaru and Ruka is.

"Hotaru-san, Ruka-san we've been looking for you." Come Nonoko tapping Hotaru's shoulder.

"Oh have you. Well you've found us." Hotaru said in her bored tone. "You want some entertainment?" asked Hotaru.

The two girls exchanged glanced and then nodded "Yeah, what kind of entertainment?"

"Tale of the two idiots…" Hotaru answered.

"Huh?"

"Um…you see…" Ruka started explaining their _plan_ for Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

"So Narumi-sensei…" Yuu started.

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do after this?"

"After what, Yuu?"

"After we find them?"

"Um…go to sleep maybe?"

"Ah no- aren't we going to do more 'activities' other than this?"

"Ah yeah- we'll go to the beach!"

"A BEACH?" Sumire yelled in enthusiasm.

"Yes Sumire…we have them in the far corner of the forest." Narumi smiled.

"Really?" Sumire almost gleamed with joy.

"Ah look, there they are. Looks like Nonoko and Ana found them first." Narumi, completely ignoring Sumire, ran to his students by the bush and smiled widely. "Well there you are."

"Oh, another bored person came for entertainment." Hotaru smiled, thinking that more people will see the 'Tale of the two idiots'.

"Huh? Enter…tainment?" Narumi asked with interest.

"Ruka- explain..." Hotaru ordered Ruka.

"Okay…but this is _our_ bush. You look for you own bushes…" Ruka said pointing to the other bushes near by.

* * *

"I swear- if you do that again I'll kill you!" Natsuko said shaking from anger.

"Like you can." Natsume shook his head.

"What's that? You think you're so tough but you're a weakling! Hah I guess all the girls are blind- if you cut all your hair off I'm sure the girls will run away from you—!" Natsuko's cut off.

"Arrgh beat it!" Natsume covered his ears harshly in frustration.

* * *

All the while, the 'bushes' becomes more crowded. It seems that the whole class seeks some, 'entertainment'. "Hey Touya- get lost. This is our bush; go find your own." Ruka shooed Touya away. (I made up Touya)

"They're almost here…" warned Hotaru.

"Hey, they're nearly here." A student said in a whisper. And soon everyone knew.

"I'll confess to Mikan, right after I find her." Natsuko confidently said.

"Tsk, whatever." Natsume stopped walking and glared at Natsuko.

"_Very close…she's gonna be here any second now." Hotaru said from the bush._

"_So Natsuko did find Natsume…" Yuu murmured._

"Let's put your hair down now. So when you see him, you can tell him right away." Eclipse gently took the ribbon off of Mikan.

"_That's Eclipse...what's he doing there?." Hotaru smirked._

"Mikan/polka-dots?" Both Natsus said.

Mikan looked up and saw the two boys; she gasped and smiled "NATSU—!"

Before Mikan could finished the name, Natsuko hugged her tightly "Aishiteru!"

"…me…" Mikan was shocked. It wasn't ko, it was me, she's gonna say. Not Natsuko…it's Natsume she wants to call out.

Natsume had his eyes narrowed, he can't control what he's feeling "HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" he pulled Natsuko from Mikan and pushed him aside "And who's that long-haired-floating-freak with you?" Natsume looked at Mikan straight in the eyes.

"Hey don't you shout at her—!" Natsuko yelled.

"Shout your mouth! This is none of your business, new comer!" Natsume bawled back.

"_This will make millions." Hotaru said from the bush and Ruka sweatdropped._

Mikan was shocked "Wha…what…"

Natsume gritted his teeth "Forget it!' he snapped. He turned his back and walked away, but before he could go far, Mikan held his hand and stopped him.

"What did you mean…when you said, hands off your girl?" Mikan asked, but avoided eye contact.

"I said forget it!" Natsume broke free from Mikan's grip.

"No tell me!" Mikan plead.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because…"

"Urusai…" Natsume eyes were covered with his bangs, so no one can tell what he really feels.

"Please tell me why you said that! ONEGAI!" Mikan pleaded.

"NO REASON! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWA—!" Natsume was cut off when Mikan cried and said—.

* * *

**Yuniko: **So did you like it? I cut the 'YUNIKO' and put Autho's note instead. Anyway...review please. Just don't burn me. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey guys, how are you doing? Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll love it. My work isn't finish soyou keep waiting for the upcoming chapters okay? There might be some ooc'ness here, but that's okay. Review okay? Maifu04 thank you very much, so as Aki and blu3 ch3rry blossom. Also thank you to facadephazzad, angelswisho7, whateverness, SapphireRhythm, strawberry luvv, SasuNaru-Love, Ms. Song-Ficcy Writer, izuki, hend, and to Soul of the Rain. And to all others that I didn't mention, thank you very much, I just realized that i'm putting so much name already so. Anyway I love you all.

---------------------------

_Natsume had his eyes narrowed, he can't control what he's feeling "HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" he pulled Natsuko from Mikan and pushed him aside "And who's that long-haired-floating-freak with you?" Natsume looked at Mikan straight in the eyes._

_"Hey don't you shout at her—!" Natsuko yelled._

_"Shout your mouth! This is none of your business, new comer!" Natsume bawled back._

_"This will make millions." Hotaru said from the bush and Ruka sweatdropped._

_Mikan was shocked "Wha…what…"_

_Natsume gritted his teeth "Forget it!' he snapped. He turned his back and walked away, but before he could go far, Mikan held his hand and stopped him._

_"What did you mean…when you said, hands off your girl?" Mikan asked, but avoided eye contact._

_"I said forget it!" Natsume broke free from Mikan's grip._

_"No tell me!" Mikan plead._

_"It doesn't matter!"_

_"Yes it does!"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because…"_

_"Urusai…" Natsume eyes were covered with his bangs, so no one can tell what he really feels._

_"Please tell me why you said that! ONEGAI!" Mikan pleaded._

_"NO REASON! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWA—!" Natsume was cut off when Mikan cried and said—._

* * *

**Hands off my Girl**

We are one

"—I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DON'T CARE!" Mikan cried.

_**Two very different people  
too scared to get along**_

'_That's right…I love you don't I?'_

"THAT'S WHY!" she sobbed. "Even though…you only think of me as an annoyance." She sobbed again. Natsume was stunned, never in his five years of knowing her, did he thought he'd hear her say that…to him. It was almost like…a dream. But seeing her cry like that, it's definitely not a dream. It was for real, her tears were real, her sobs, her voice, everything was real.

_**till two hearts beat together  
underneath one sun**_

'_Don't you remember Natsume? The first time we met…'_

"I've always hated you! I hate how you always hated me. But I…deep in the hazy borders of my heart…I've always loved you. I tried hard to deny it, even to myself but I just couldn't." Mikan continued to cry.

_**one very special moment  
can turn a destiny**_

'_I ignored it but…that moment when I laid my eyes on you…'_

"All I want to do is put a smile in you face…a smile meant only for me." She sniffed as tears continued to fall. Natsume felt his heart skipped, he can't even blink. This is just…too…there's no word to describe it…ecstasy maybe?

_**and what some would say  
could never change  
has changed for you and me**_

'_I felt like our destiny will intertwine forever…'_

"If annoying you is what it takes to keep you from your melancholy, I'll annoy you to hell! I let you tease me with all your might, because I know when you tease me, or when I annoy you…it'd be the only time just the two of us are connected." Crystal clear tears continue to fall from Mikan's watery eyes.

_**'cause it's all, it's all in the way you  
look through your eyes  
and when all is said and done  
all of the fear and all of the lies are  
not hard to overcome**_

'_Funny isn't it? For a mere no-star to even think her destiny would be intertwined with a super-star…'_

"You try to send everyone away, because you don't want anyone to be surrounded with your darkness, we're not ten-year-olds anymore I'm not the old-dense-Mikan, and so I can see that clearly. If you don't want to be tugged out of the darkness that surrounds you, I'm more than willing to live it with you. But you want to be hauled up right? That's why I'm trying my best to get you out of it. Now you know Natsume, I love you. I can't give you anymore reason than that." Mikan almost whisper, she looks down trying to stop her tears.

_**it's all in the way you look at it  
that makes you strong  
we were two (we were two)  
now we are one**_

'_But like us… no-stars to super-stars…'_

_**we are two very different people  
so much to overcome  
so why care for one another  
when there's so much to be done**_

'_Our dreams too… are as high as the stars …'_

'**_cause sometimes it's necessary  
just look how far we've come  
you could say my friend that  
it's the end  
or a new tale has begun_**

'_So Natsume…you are as high as a star…'_

**_(but it's all) it's all in the way you  
look through your eyes  
and when all is said and done  
all of the fear and all of the lies (the lies)_**

**_are not hard to overcome (wo hoh)_**

'_Because you are…my dream…'_

_**it's all in the way you look at it  
that makes you strong  
we were two (we were two)  
now we are one**_

A few drops of shinning tears fell from Natsume's eyes. He suddenly embraced Mikan like he'd never let go "Thank you." He said half angry and half blissful. Angry at himself and blissful for what he just heard. Mikan was even more stunned, heck not just Mikan, the whole class! Who would've thought that Natsume, the oh-so-feared-popular-meanie-hot-guy would just embrace the, once-no-star-pigtails?

**_one moment in time  
is all the time we need  
just to make a difference  
to make it better for you and for me  
if you just believe_**

'_There were…always times…when I would realize…just how disquieting darkness and silence can be…'_

"And I'm sorry…sorry for always pushing you away. It's like you said, I don't want anyone to see just how dark my world is, especially you." Natsume said softly. He was shocked at himself; he never thought he can burst all that out. Well love has its way…whether you're a no-star or a super-star, when the moment is set, love makes its move. "But I guess I was wrong. The one I try to hide it from…is the one that sees it the clearest."

**_oh yeah yeah  
just open your eyes_**

'_I can't keep up anymore…'_

'_But I can't stand either…'_

'_Not on my own…'_

"And I'm sorry I always make fun of you, just like you, for me it's the only time just the two of us are connected." He said not breaking the embrace.

**_it's all in the way you  
look through your eyes (your eye)  
and when all is said and done (uh yeah)  
all of the fear and all of the lies are  
not hard to overcome_**

'_I can't stand up… not by myself…'_

'_You're rapidly moving forward…soon…_

…_soon I won't be able to reach you…_

…_but that's all right…seeing your back is enough…'_

"I love you, Mikan." He said with love. Gem-like tears fell from Mikan's eyes…only this time, it's tears of joy. How she wished he would someday say that to her and now he has. "I love you!" he repeated.

**_(it's all) it's all in the way you look at it  
that makes you strong  
we were two (we were two)  
now we are one_**

'_Yet still…I want to stand up…_

_And walk with you…hand in hand…_

…_will you please…wait for me…_

…_Mikan…?'_

"Do you really?" Mikan asked as she sniffed.

Natsume nodded, he doesn't have the gut to say anything anymore.

**_oh yeah, oh yeah  
we were two  
now we are one…_**

Mikan cries and with every drop, love is visible. She whispers with amorousness "Say it again Natsume, say that you love me, one more time."

Natsume winced shyly and blushed intensely "I…" he slowly broke the embrace and covered half his face to hide his intensive blush "Do I have to…?" he asked blushing even more. This time, there's no way to hide his blush.

Mikan curled her lips and nodded pleadingly but cutely.

Natsume gulped a bit, he sighed nervously and slowly opened his mouth "I love you."

Mikan smiled lusciously and hugged Natsume "I love you too, Natsume!"

* * *

"_Mission complete!" Hotaru smiled. "This will make fortune!" she smiled again as money sign appeared in her eyes._

_Ruka sweatdropped "Well…this is an important moment, after all."_

"_I knew I'd get something out of this." Narumi smiled._

"_Wow Hotaru, that was really entertaining." Sumire giggled. She was happy for the new couple, she does like someone now anyway, but of course her admiration for Natsume still lingers._

"_Yeah." Yuu added.

* * *

_

"Sweet nothings are over!" Natsuko said.

Eclipse floated over to Natsuko and gave him an insane glare "Do not interfere." He said.

Natsuko sent Eclipse his own death-glare "Disappear ghost." He said with venom.

"Let's not be cocky, _boy_." Eclipse warned "Do not interfere…unless you wish to see eternal flames of hell." Eclipse threatened.

"Natsume, please stop them." Mikan plead.

Natsume tried but static surrounded the two "I can't, there's a barrier."

* * *

"_This is bad, Eclipse is a dangerous enemy!" Narumi gulped a bit._

"_What? Why?" Ruka asked._

"_How's he dangerous sensei? He's just a ghost." Yuu questioned._

"_He's not just a mere ghost. Eclipse is a multi-Alice user!" Narumi hissed._

_Ruka sighed as if Narumi shouldn't have said that._

"_A multi, but as far as the teachers teach us, there are only two multi and they're dead?" Sumire said._

"_Eclipse is dead, if you haven't noticed." Hotaru said tonelessly._

"_What's his Alice Narumi?" Ruka asked "Maybe I could help?"_

"_Dreamcatcher an Alice like Natsuko's, ice, Eclipse, he can control the moon, and the most dangerous, he can turn into a demon." Narumi said hesitantly, that was highly confidential after all. _

"_Four Alices?" Yuu asked surprised._

"_Aa…" Narumi said.

* * *

_

Eclipse stared at Natsuko carefully "E…Eclextine?" he whispered softly. (Oops I made it up! It's mine)

Natsuko trembled and his bangs covered his eyes. Then he hugged Eclipse "Brother!" he sobbed.

"Eclextine!" Eclipse hugged him back and smiled. "Clex is it really you?"

Natsuko nodded "It is me brother." His hair became white and long. (You know Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto? Natsuko's hair is like Sasuke's only it's white.)

"Clex what're you doing here?" Eclipse asked. The Mikan and Natsume sweet nothings turned into abrotherly love.

"Brother?" Mikan's confuse now. "How are they brother?"

"Um I dunno…maybe their biological parents are the same?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Hey I know that! You think I'm an idiot?" Mikan pouted.

"Well that's sarcasm, so I guess I do." Natsume sarcastically said, again.

"Hmm, yah' don't have to rub it in!" Mikan pouted again "And you just said you love me!"

"Loving you wouldn't stop my pleasure." Natsume shrugged.

* * *

"_Sensei…? How are they brothers? You knew didn't you?" Sumire narrowed her eyes._

_Narumi sweatdropped "I don't really. Well okay, I knew Eclipse had a little brother, but I didn't know it was Natsuko in disguise." _

"_In disguise?" Yuu asked skeptically. "You knew sensei…"_

_Hotaru put some kind of a bracelet in Narumi's wrist and asked "Tell us, did you know? Yes or no?"_

"_No." Narumi said and the bracelet spoke._

"_Course I knew! That's why we gladly welcomed Natsuko, 'coz he's Eclipse's brother. Yup he's Eclextine Leovania, Eclipse Leovania's dear little brother. We were asked to hide his true identity, he requested it. Oh y'know what? He's a multi too. His Alices are Dreamcatcher which is his specialty, and he can also turn into a demon, but he isn't really good at that. Too bad he can't control the moon, guess his brother's still the best, even now." The bracelet said._

_Narumi covered it but it didn't work "Hotaru please stop this thing, that's highly confidential, I'll loose my job."_

"_Continue Pon-pon." Hotaru said._

_Pon-pon continued "And you know what? There are two more multi in the Academy; they're in the same class. I'm their sensei too, Hyuug—." Pon-pon stopped when Ruka splashed it with water._

"_Where did you get that water, Ruka?" Hotaru asked._

_"Um…where indeed?" both Ruka and Narumi sweatdropped._

"_Ruka where?" Hotaru asked in a scary voice._

"_Ah um…that is…err…my spit." Ruka laugh nervously._

"_Your spit? That water was crystal clear Ruka; it couldn't have been your spit." Hotaru raise a brow._

"_Okay, okay I'm a multi there. I just found out recently so don't ask." Ruka hissed. "And since I spilled it, I might as well tell you that Natsume's a multi too."_

"_You know…we're gonna get punish for this my student." Narumi whispered._

"_We can't help it Narumi, might as well explain now. Two years ago, Natsume suddenly collapsed. I took him to his bedroom 'coz I remembered he hated the hospital. When he woke up, he stared at me for a long while, and then he suddenly burned my left arm." Ruka was cut off._

"_Burned your arm? That's horrible!" Sumire cried._

"_Ah let me continue. So then I screamed right? But then he took my arms and touched it while blue light appeared and there, it was healed like it was never burned." Ruka smiled. But remembering Natsume suddenly burning his arms without he's say-so pissed him a bit._

"_And you?" Hotaru said like she has no care for Natsume's healing Alice._

"_Ah me, oh water, cool huh?" Ruka put his thumb up ad smiled._

_Narumi took a deep breath "This isn't part of my plan." He mumbled._

"_Shhh…something's up." Sumire hushed.

* * *

_

"They told me you were dead, but I couldn't believe that. So I went looking for you, I searched America, went to Europe and now I'm here in Japan. I found you, where's onee-chan?" Natsuko asked eagerly.

Eclipse smiled faintly, touched that his brother searched the world for him "Rae is…I can't find her. Listen Eclextine…I 'am dead and so as your onee-chan, I'm cursed Clex, I can never leave this place." Eclipse said in a low tone.

"That's…so sad." Mikan mumbled.

"Then I'll stay here with you. I'll never leave the academy." Natsuko curled his lips like a child would when he can't have what he want.

"Clex you will have to, someday." Eclipse caressed his cheek.

Natsuko smirked "I'm sixteen brother, and I think I decide on my future. I'll stay here with you, no matter what you tell me." Natsuko rested his hand in his hip and smiled.

"You're still so stubborn." Eclipse smiled.

"We _are_ brothers, after all." Natsuko smiled coyly.

* * *

"_Great, this is just great. I'll make not only thousands but millions!" Hotaru smiled evilly.

* * *

_

"So ah…I can say that now right?" Natsume blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Huh, say what now?" Mikan asked.

"…Hands off my girl." He murmured.

Mikan smiled widely "Yeah!"

"Mikan…" Natsuko called out "I do love you, but I'm also happy for…you two."

"Thank you Natsuko, oh um I mean Eclextine." Mikan giggled.

"Natsuko's fine…" he nodded.

"Can I call you Clex too?" Mikan clasped her hands.

"Nope." Was the immediate answer "My brother's the only one that calls me Clex, and I'd like it to stay that way, thank you." He smiled.

Mikan sweatdropped and the bushes around her seemed to be snickering.

"Heh heh in your face polka-dots." Natsume snickered.

"Clex I think you degraded her." Eclipse patted Mikan on the head. "Now, now Mikan you can call me onii-chan. Let's not play with Clex until he says sorry, 'kei?"

"Onii-chan!" Mikan sobbed like a child and hugged Eclipse.

Natsume sweatdropped "Eh…polka-dots."

"Gomen Mikan…" Natsuko also sweatdropped.

"S'okay Natsuko." Mikan hissed at Natsume "You still call me that?"

"I did say loving you wouldn't stop my pleasure." Natsume shrugged and shook his head.

* * *

"_Let's go…" Hotaru ordered._

"_Now?" Ruka asked._

"_Yes, now…" Hotaru pushed Ruka out._

"Ruka?" The three said surprise.

"Hmm…no wonder I felt watched." Eclipse said rubbing his chin.

"Hotaru?"

"Hello Hyuuga Mikan." Hotaru said and made the couple blush.

Then the whole class went out of hiding congratulating the two.

Natsume was blushing furiously, finding out he confessed in front of the whole class took a toll on him. "Ruka you…" he gritted his teeth.

"A good payback for burning me, oh and I think the whole class knows." Ruka rested his arm in Natsume's shoulder leaning on him.

"Knows what?"

"That we're a multi?"

"You told them?"

"Only Hotaru-san, Yuu and Sumire, but I guess the whole class heard, probably." Ruka smirked. "Tell Mikan alright?"

"You…tell Imai too!"

Ruka winced and quickly covered his best friend's mouth "Shhh…be quite. I'm not ready okay. Geez I'm sorry, you don't have to go saying that. What if she hears you?"

Natsume took Ruka's hand off his mouth "Being piss is the way to go about it, Ruka."

"How's being piss gonna help me?" Ruka asked scratching his own face.

"If you're really pissed, all you have to do is blurt it out. Like what I did, I wasn't even aware that I spit it till she nagged me 'bout why I said it." Natsume put his arms around Ruka and whispered.

"Ruka!" Hotaru called out.

Ruka froze "What is it?"

"Get it…" Hotaru said tonelessly handing Ruka two bags. The other one's Mikan's.

Ruka took it and sighed.

Natsume shook his head feeling sorry for his best friend.

The class is happily talking about the new couple and as for Narumi; he's explaining how Natsuko went and entered the academy. Natsuko's with his brother, while Yuu and Sumire are chatting with Ana and Nonoko.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Nn?"

"Sensei said we'll go to the beach tomorrow after resting. So how 'bout it, wanna swim?"

"Sure. Ah polka-dots, I gotta tell you something." Natsume said looking straight at her.

"What?"

"I'm a multi, so as Ruka. Since you're an idiot, a multi is an Alice with more than one Alice. I have two Alice, fire and Healer. See?" Natsume burned a spot on Mikan's hand and then healed it.

"Sugoi!' Mikan chirped. "But you didn't have to use my hand as an example."

"Sorry fire has no effect on me." Natsume patted Mikan.

"And Ruka's?"

"Water…cool huh? Best friends with opposing Alices."

"Yeah…"

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! WE'RE HEADING BACK!" Narumi yelled.

"Oh coming!" Mikan smiled "Let's go?"

Since no one else is looking, Natsume smiled and intertwined his fingers with Mikan's. "Yeah…"

(A/N: oh it's Mikan then Natsume then Mikan tehn Natsume...so the last line is Mikan's okay?)

_**Two very different people  
too scared to get along**_

'_Even now it's hard to believe…'_

_**till two hearts beat together  
underneath one sun**_

'_Wow…you stopped and turned to look at me…_

…_just stay that way…and keep smiling…_

_**'cause it's all, it's all in the way you  
look through your eyes  
and when all is said and done  
all of the fear and all of the lies are  
not hard to overcome**_

…_but if you look at it carefully_

…_it's easy to realize…_

**_one moment in time  
is all the time we need  
just to make a difference  
to make it better for you and for me  
if you just believe_**

'_Because soon…I'll be able to catch up…_

…_right now I'm in the process of standing…_

…_so please…keep your smile…'_

_**oh yeah, oh yeah  
we were two  
now we are one…**_

…_that there is no…dreams too low…_

…_or dreams too high…'_

And they walked to the group, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Finally! I finally finished this chapter! Took a while huh? Well sorry for the wait, I was busy, real busy. Anyway, as it says on the chapter title, it's a new beginning. Heh some readers thought Hands off was finished, well it isn't. In fact it's far from finished! Yep, oh and if this chapter ends up not so good to you, I'm sorry. But don't worry; more chappies will come, hopefully faster than this one. Well please read and review, ENJOY!

**Hands off my Girl**

New Beginning

I can say that…last night was the best day of my life. My day started out like any other, woke up and did the usual routine, just the same old same. But the evening was definitely the best of my life. Yeah, it _was_ scary, but still, I had such fun. I met a real handy friend too, but wait saying handy friend is too shallow…it's rude. But it's true anyway. Gosh I really had fun yesterday. Let's see…we went ghost-hunting, I ended up teaming with Koishii. Hehe…yeah we decided that we would call each other Koishii.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume…"  
_

"_Nn?"_

"_Let's call each other Koishii." Mikan smiled pleadingly_

"_No way." He answered casually. _

"_Why not?" she pouted._

"_That's WAY too sappy, polka-dots. And besides, I like calling you polka-dots; you see I'm the only one that calls you that. So when you hear it, it's certain that you'll turn to look ONLY at ME…"_

_She laughed "But Koishii what you just said was sappy. But I think it's sweet. I promise that when I hear it, I'll turn to you only."_

"_Yeah…" he smiled._

"_But I still want you to call me Koishii."_

"_Dream on little girl."_

Hehe…I won't ever forget that moment. But gee we didn't have much time to stay together after we got back to camp. Everybody demanded a rest, including him. Humph, at least Eclipse nii-chan stayed to keep me entertained. I can't believe Natsuko BAILED on him and slept, and just when I thought he _really_ missed his dear bother. Sigh I guess they really were tired.

Wait a minute, Hotaru was acting really strange yesterday night, it's like there's something _really_ important she just told Eclipse. Oh well, Eclipse wouldn't tell me, but I'll find out, soon enough.

But here's the real deal, Ruka was all over Natsume. He looked like he has the biggest problem that only Natsume can help him with. But they looked really touching, they really _are_ best of friends; Natsume was _really_ into helping Ruka…by the way it looked.

Heh oh yeah, Eclipse told me all about Raenef, so she was really popular huh? And _he_ was looked up to and feared, well I can understand, since he has four Alices. But wow huh? Ruka and Natsume are multi-Alice users, I'm still not sure if I 'am. But I don't really care if I 'am or not.

Huh? What are Ruka and Natsume doing? Talking to Yuu now huh? Maybe Natsume didn't have enough whatever for Ruka. Ah well…it's boy-talk. Whoa now, Hotaru's gazing off. Wonder what she's thinking. Oh man, my ice-cream's melting.

"Hey Mikan…"

Geez what's all the noise? Are there any tissues around?

"Mikan!"

"W-what? Huh fire?" she said startled.

"Geez, calm down. I'm Natsuko. See? Na-tsu-ko, or if you'd like its Eclextine, which do you prefer?" Natsume sighed.

"Gomen Natsuko, I was spacing off." She scratched her head and laughed.

"Yeah I figured."

"So how's it going?"

"Just fine, he's still the same as always though. But I trust his words." She smiled and gazed at the water.

Natsuko smiled knowingly "I guess I have no chance then."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry dear, Natsuko's _madly_ in love with someone." Eclipse popped up out of who-knows-where.

"Hey shut up Aniki. I'm not _madly _in love with someone!" Natsuko snapped.

"Clex you know…I have real good news for you." The older brother smiled.

"What is it?" the younger one asked in excitement.

The atmosphere grew heavy when Eclipse didn't spoke.

"She's coming to lecture you." Eclipse smiled widely.

"Huh?" Mikan was lost.

Natsuko has this really frightened look and you can literally see chills running down his spines "I…IIE!" and there he goes.

"Why did he run away?" Mikan asked bewildered.

"Oh I guess…I should explain. You see, there's this girl, they knew each other for six years now I think. And Natsuko he…really needs her." Eclipse gazed in the sky smiling.

"How does he need her, nii-chan?" Mikan asked with interest.

"Well…Natsuko was always bullied and looked down on. Even if it hurts him, the only thing that got him on top was his being my brother." Eclipse said with a frowning face.

"In short…_you_ used your power to bring him to where he is now." She looked at Natsuko hiding in the shadows still wearing his frightened face.

"Sad…but yes, he was so angry at me that he run away. And there's where he met her. She lectured him like hell and from that day on, she became his strength. He came back to me pouting, saying how sorry he was and how he missed his Aniki." Eclipse laughed softly.

"I didn't know…Natsuko had that kind of past." Mikan sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah…but I sent all those who pained him to _hell_." He smiled evilly.

"You know…you're kinda scary." Mikan backed away a bit.

He chuckled "Natsuko may appear really cool and all but, he's such a kid with her. He told me once, he'll only sing for the person he really loves. 'Coz he hate singing, even though he has a great voice. But then I caught him, singing happily with her." He laughed out right now "He denied it all his life but, he really loves her, even more than me."

"Really, so who's she?" Mikan rubbed her chin.

"Uchiha Yuniko…"

"Yuniko. That's a pretty name." Mikan chirped.

"Pretty name? Hah that's exactly what Raenef said. You know, you and Rae are really similar in many ways." Eclipse stood up and stretched his arms and waved goodbye "Well see ya later Mikan, Narumi and I will chat for a while."

"Ja ne!" Mikan waved. "Well, time to take my Koishii back." Mikan stood up and walked over to Natsume and Ruka, Yuu left.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah so that's how you do it." Natsume whispered.

"That's how you do what?" Mikan asked in arrival.

"Huh?" the two were startled.

"What are you doing here, polka-dots?" Natsume glared. Yup, glared, he was still the same old Natsume. Only, now he's Mikan's boyfriend.

"I came to get you. Let's go swim." Mikan took his wrist and dragged him along. "Ruka I think Hotaru needs company." She smirked.

"Yeah." Natsume snickered.

Ruka took a deep breath "Okay…"

--------------------------------------------------------

'_I really need to speak with Eclipse'_ Hotaru thought.

"Hey Hotaru-san!" Ruka came with a wide grin.

"Oh hi Ruka, bye Ruka." Hotaru tonelessly said and left to look for Eclipse.

Ruka sweatdropped "B-bye Hotaru-san." He sighed heavily. "Now what?"

"RUKA-SAN! I SEE YOU FAILED, COME HERE HAVE SOME FUN!" Yuu yelled from the beach.

Ruka sighed "I guess swimming will help me clear my mind." He walked over to the group, but he took a while. The girls just won't stop drooling at him and Natsume, and Natsuko; it's good that they can't see Eclipse. The high school freshmen went to the beach, saying it's unfair for only middle school to have fun.

When he arrived Natsume pulled him "Oi Ruka, get does girls outta here." He requested.

"How…?" Ruka asked sighing.

"Well that's for you to find out. I'm sick of them staring at us." Natsume tapped him in the shoulder and went under to swim.

Ruka sighed; this isn't such a great day for him. '_Let's see, how to get those girls to leave._' He thought for a while '_Uh-huh I got it._' He smirked and raised his arms. The water begun to rise, he smiled and threw a huge wave over to those freshmen.

"Kyaaa!" They shouted. The wave was so huge that it sent them to the back to the forest.

"There…" Ruka smiled and also went under to swim.

---------------------------------------------------------

'_Where is Eclipse…_'Hotaru continued to look for him, but she just can't find him. She finally gave up and went to her tent. There she readied all the videos she'll sell. She kept her necklace, the original video hidden. She doesn't want her confession being public. She smiled and went back to the beach.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey over here!" Sumire shouted.

Mikan swum faster to Sumire and laughed "We beat them."

"In your dreams, little girl." Natsume rose from the water with Ruka and Yuu.

"We were here about a minute ago." Yuu simply smiled.

"You swim to slow." Ruka added.

"Eh so _I'm_ the slowest?" she asked with teary eyes.

"Wow, for the first time, you guessed right, polka-dots. This calls for a celebration." Natsume said acting proud of Mikan, but really not.

"Eh shut up." Mikan pouted.

"Hey there's Hotaru." Sumire shaded her eyes and looked over to Hotaru. "Wow she's really sexy isn't she, but too bad I'm still sexier." She laughed.

"Right, whatever." Mikan said with a disgusted look.

'_A lilac tube…and white shorts._' Ruka thought blushing.

"Don't drool Ruka." Natsume teased. "Go get her."

Ruka slowly shook his head "I think I'll let her come onto me."

"Yeah like-- are you even sure she likes you?" Natsume shrugged.

Ruka curled his lips "Whatever…"

"Huh? What are you guys talking bout?" Mikan jumped in and asked.

"Nothing." Natsume answered.

Ruka stared at the water and then he widened his eyes. The water split creating a path for Hotaru.

Hotaru raised a brow, but walked through it anyway. When she was in front of Ruka the water slowly came back together, making sure that Hotaru won't get washed away. "Hey Ruka…" she said with a blank expression as usual.

"Yo…" he smiled.

"Hotaru!" Mikan chirped and tried to hug Hotaru, but she leaned to the left dodging Mikan.

"Well…if it isn't Hyuuga Mikan." Hotaru stared blankly.

"Hey, you speak of me as if we aren't best friends!" Mikan pouted.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were." Hotaru stared off.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.

"Don't yell baka. Or the sharks will come and eat you." Hotaru warned.

"There are sharks here?" Permy and Mikan squealed.

Hotaru nodded and pointed far in water "I made it, especially for idiots like you."

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped.

"Hotaru-san's innovation is leveling up." Yuu remarked.

"If you ask me, I'd say Nanotechnology is the most dangerous Alice." Mikan whispered.

Sumire nodded "Yeah…"

"You're just too dense polka." Natsume crossed his arms "I'm outta here, c'mon Ruka."

Ruka nodded and waved goodbye "Ja…"

"Ja na!" the three waved.

'_Just when I was here._' Hotaru sighed.

"Hey Hotaru…are you hanging out with Ruka tonight?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru stared "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping you could help him with his problem." Mikan sighed. Since yesterday- Ruka's been all over her Natsume, and she hasn't got a chance to be with her boyfriend. They're new anyway.

Hotaru had this worried look- but Mikan being Mikan, it wasn't noticed "Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Well that's what I want _you_ to find out. Ruka's been—trust me—all over Natsume. I hadn't had a chance to be with him alone. Ne Hotaru, will you help?" Mikan smiled with puppy-puff-eyes.

"I wasn't gonna see him but…I'll try." Hotaru said, letting herself drown in her thoughts as she leave Mikan and Sumire alone.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So when's Yuniko gonna arrive?" Eclipse sat down on a tree branch and crossed his legs.

"Hmmm…" Narumi looked at his wristwatch and smiled "She'll be here in about ten minutes or so."

"Really?" Eclipse hopped down excitedly.

"Yeah. We received a notification that she'll arrive in a week, a week ago." Narumi said. He walk to a chair and sat down. (A/N: Note that—they are still camping in the forest.)

"So why did you accept her so…warmly?" Eclipse asked with a skeptical tone.

"I'm sure you know why, Eclipse." Narumi crossed his legs and smiled knowingly.

"You know—I think the school is starting to make this—collecting the best Alices— a hobby." Eclipse stood right in front of Narumi with high and mighty composure.

"Raising the best is for the best, Eclipse." Narumi said trying hard to keep his cools.

"Yuniko won't submit to this easily." Eclipse said looking down at the teacher.

Narumi started sweating; he knew Yuniko was also important to Eclipse, that he treasures her like his own little sister. And so abusing the future Alice student—will mean going up against Eclipse Leovania. And that's really risky "Eclipse we…or rather—_they_ wouldn't force her." He smiled faintly

"I know. Because if they do…well…you know." Eclipse twitched his shoulder.

"Yes…I'll take care of her. She _is_ my student anyway." Narumi stood up and took a breath.

"Thank you then." Eclipse bowed a bit.

Narumi put up a serious look "But you know Eclipse…when they are all gathered, your words won't be very effective anymore. Each one of them is a multi, and they're all under the academy."

Eclipse sighed "I know…but that won't happen. I can't imagine Eclextine ever standing up against me. That Natsume has nothing against me, and by what Mikan told me—he won't mess with me if I do nothing to him. Let's see…Ruka? Well I don't really think he'll stand up on me either…but wait—Hotaru and I had some issue bout' him. But that's personal affair. And Yuniko…I think she'll even laugh and then get really piss when she hears the academy trying to get rid of me. And anyway…I'm cursed, I can't leave this place, and I don't plan on leaving without Raenef." Eclipse shrugged.

"And the others?"

He shrugged again "I don't think they'll obey the academy anyway. And what the heck? I can just turn into a demon and try my hardest to defeat every single on of them, except Clex and Yuniko." He smiled "Simple really…"

Narumi sighed deeply "I guess. Well she's probably waiting. Let's go and get her."

Eclipse smiled and nodded "Yeah…I've missed her!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Mitsuki-sensei…do you think the other students will think I'm acting high and all, 'coz I have two Alices?" a gentle yet playful and cheery voice asked.

"Why would they think that? You're not acting high are you?" Mitsuki sat down in front of her.

The girl shook her head "No. It's just that…never mind."

"You'll be group with multis too, so you won't feel alone. Besides, Eclextine will be there with you. And the others are great kids, I'm sure you'll enjoy Mikan. But a piece of advice—don't get _too_ close to Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka." Mitsuki whispered.

"Yeah…he's too popular with girls aren't he, and Ruka too. I sure hope Mikan can get along with his boyfriend's fame." The girl giggled.

"Wait—how do you know all that?" Mitsuki asked raising a brow.

"Oh, you didn't know? That's one of my Alices, I can watch a circle of friendship like TV." The girl smiled and put a thumb up.

"Circle of friendship huh? I guess they _are_ a circle of friendship without them knowing." Narumi came opening the door with Eclipse.

"Huh?" she looked back and her eyes widened "Clipse nii-chan!" she stood up and ran to Eclipse hugging him.

"Yuniko it's been a long time, sweet. I've missed you so much, how have you been? Looking for Eclextine?" Eclipse smiled widely and caressed Yuniko's cheek.

Yuniko smiled with teary eyes "Un!" she nodded.

"Then let's go!" Eclipse carried her and flouted away to look for Natsuko.

"Man they sure are energetic huh?" Mitsuki mumbled.

"So…Mitsuki—" Narumi was cut off.

"So explain her Alice again?" Mitsuki sat down and sipped his tea.

"Oh right…well like she said—she can watch a group of peoples lives like TV. What I mean is…if there's a group of people, all very closely connected to each other, like friends, real, true friends—then she can see what's happening with their lives. Like watching a series in TV, but she can only use that Alice twice a month. I don't know...it's a complicated Alice she has." Narumi massaged his neck, sighed and leaned comfortably in the couch.

"Ah…all right." Mitsuki nodded slowly. He's cell phone rang and he checked it out. His eyes widen "An intruder in the greenhouse. I'm outta here Narumi!" and he ran out holding his shinai.

Narumi sighed; he stood up and went back to camp. He can't go slacking off now.

---------------------------------------------------------

His eyes wondered, checking to see a metallic blue-haired-girl wondering around. He sighed when he saw none "Yhew I thought she'd really come. Man good thing she didn't, or else…" he shook his head '_I don't even want to think about it._' He walked to a sit under the shade of the tree. He looked back, smiled and sat.

"Why don't you want her to come, Natsuko?" a voice asked from behind.

Natsuko jumped startled "W-what are you doing here?"

"Resting. Wow you should've seen your face just now." The boy said.

"What face? There's no face." Natsuko scratched his face with an agitated look.

"That face."

"Shut up Kokoroyomi. Why don't you just go get Mikan and the other, so I can have someone to talk to, with sense!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Koko smeared but obeyed still "Yeah yeah…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah I know." Mikan giggled.

"Hey Mikan, Natsuko asked me to call you guys." Koko came.

"Huh?" Mikan hung her head '_What for_?

"To talk…" Koko stated.

"Oh okay. I'll go get Natsume and Ruka then." Mikan took Sumire's hand and ran over to Natsume and Ruka.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Koishii!" Mikan chirped.

"What?" Natsuko asked irritated.

"What, what? What's with the attitude?" Mikan curled her lips.

"Sorry, we were just talking here. What do you want?" Natsume sighed.

"Natsuko called for us."

"_That_ guy? What for?" Natsume became irritated now; he still hadn't forgotten that Natsuko confessed to his girlfriend—in front of him too.

"Dunno…c'mon." Mikan smiled and dragged her boyfriend over to Natsuko.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Natsuko…" Hotaru came with as usual—a blank stare.

"Doushite?" Natsuko asked. A bit surprised that Hotaru would ask him something.

"I hacked the academy's main computer and…I saw someone you might know." Hotaru said giving him a piece of paper, possibly a profile of someone.

Natsuko took it and looked; he became stone with his mouth hanging open…

"Natsuko…?" Hotaru waved a hand but he just stayed that way.

"Hey Hotaru--." Mikan and the others stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Natsuko.

"What…happened…to him?" Ruka asked with open mouth.

"Don't know…he became like that when he saw this." Hotaru took the profile from Natsuko's hand and handed it over to Ruka.

"Huh? What happened here?" Yuu came from behind with some snacks.

The group shrugged.

"Why would he stone up like that, this girl is beautiful." Sumire snatched the profile from Ruka and looked.

"Simple—he fell in love with her—but realized he's too ugly for a girl like that." Natsume remarked.

"Hey!" Mikan hissed at Natsume and took the profile from Sumire "Let me see that." She looked and smiled "Maybe this is—."

"Eclextine!" a girls' voice called out.

Natsuko shivered, he looked at the girl and his eyes widen. "Yuniko! Why are you here?" Natsuko hid from behind Mikan.

"Yuniko?" the group asked in unison. But Mikan just smiled, she knows the behind-story.

Yuniko looked down, allowing her long metallic blue bangs to cover her face. Then she sobbed softly tears fell from her pale amethyst eyes and she ran to Natsuko embracing him "Clex!"

Natsuko was taken aback; he thought that she would yell at him and lecture him. He didn't think she'd cry and hug him like she just did. "Yuni…ko." He let her name slip from his mouth softly; he moved his hands and slowly circled it around her waist.

Mikan smiled "They are destined." She whispered to the group.

"How? And why?" Sumire asked with blush. She thinks what she's seeing is really sweet.

"I'll explain later…" Mikan answered.

"I thought only _his_ brother calls him Clex. She just did." Natsume crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well that's because she's precious." Eclipse said from behind.

"Eclipse…" Mikan looked back.

"Shhh…"

"Clex…you left for a year without ever trying to at least see me, and that frightened look of yours is what I get?" Yuniko sniffed still in his arms.

"Why? You're the only one that has the power to see that look, you should be glad." Natsuko stroke her long soft and silky metallic-blue hair.

Yuniko buried her face in his chest "Yeah but…that's not the look I want to have power on."

Natsuko smiled "Then what?" he asked softly.

Yuniko tightened her embrace "I was hoping you'd give me your grin when you see me."

Natsuko broke their hug and looked at Yuniko's frowning face "Just ask." He said and put up a cocky yet cute grin.

"I like that." Yuniko giggled and hugged him once more.

Natsuko smiled "That's more like it! Your smiling face just washes away my worries."

'_Too sapp_y.' Natsume thought.

"Sappy huh? You should've seen yourself that night then. Now _that_ was _sappy_" Koko whispered snickering.

"Tch…"

"And yet—he still denies with _all_ his might." Eclipse sighed and shook his head while Mikan giggled.

"Aniki! So not true." Natsuko snapped.

Yuniko looked at him and asked "What's not true?"

'_So true._' Hotaru thought.

"That he—"Eclipse was cut off.

"IIA! I just confessed my love to Mikan! So no!" Natsuko protested.

'_Oh yeah…_' Natsume glared making the surrounding hot.

"Maybe you just did that to cover up something." Ruka said his thought.

"Un un!" Eclipse put up two thumbs up, smiling as he nodded.

Yuniko begun shaking- when she was looking into them the night Natsuko and Natsume confessed to Mikan, she was called by someone so she didn't see Natsuko confessing to Mikan, only Natsume confessing. "E-CLEX-TINE…!" she said by syllable.

Natsuko trembled "I uh…I didn't um…"

"URASEEEEEE!" Yuniko shouted and white wings spread from her back. (A/N: Wings like Von's from Escaflowne)

Natsuko quivered with fear and ran shouting "EIYAAAAH!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Yuniko flew following him.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Eclipse laugh loudly. "I hope Clex comes back alive, hahaha!"

"Eh?" Ruka and Natsume hang their heads and question marks appeared.

"That's why he's so frightened to see her…profile as an Alice student." Hotaru tonelessly said waving the profile around.

"Haha he just looked that." Eclipse controlled his laugh "But I assure you dear, he's overly happy knowing he'll see her everyday."

"So then—he doesn't really love Mikan." Yuu pointed out.

"YES! You are right Iinchou." Eclipse and Mikan both said cheerfully two thumbs up!

"I-…Iinchou?" Yuu sweatdropped.

"Eclipse." Hotaru voiced out.

Eclipse turned to her and came up near her. Making Hotaru step back all the way to the tree. Eclipse caged her with his arms "Yes dear…?"

'_That's what he was talking about that night huh? The 'right mood'_.' Mikan thought.

"I need to…" Hotaru looked down as to hide her very faint blush "…speak with you."

Eclipse took her chin making her face him "Sure…"

Natsume elbowed Ruka….

"Ahem." Ruka coughed.

Eclipse smiled and stepped back "Don't worry Hotaru. I'll keep my mouth shut." He floated, waved and left.

Ruka looked at her, he tried to read her. But no expression was seen in her face, but in her eyes. Ruka smiled knowing he can see through those eyes of hers. But…this time it was clouded, clouded with so many thoughts. And what bugged him was her thoughts themselves were clouded. He could just see it…or rather, feel it.

"Ruka…" Natsume crossed his arms and pulled Ruka out of his thoughts. Ruka didn't budge "Ruka." Natsume repeated more firmly.

'_What's the deal with Hotaru and Eclipse…_' he asked to no one in particular.

"Ruka!" Natsume exclaimed waving his hand in front of Ruka's face.

"Huh? Oh gomen…" Ruka shook his head.

"What's up with you…?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing…" Ruka scratch his head and smiled.

"Nothing…? Right…like you can hide it from me." Natsume narrowed his eyes and raise a skeptical brow.

Ruka sighed "Later then…"

Natsume just nodded…

"I'm so happy Koishii!" Mikan squealed in happiness.

"For what?" Natsume glanced at her.

"Well think about it. Our circle of friendship, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, you and me! And now there are two additions, Natsuko and Yuniko! It's great to have so many friends!" Mikan smiled widely and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah…? Just who told you I'm friends with those people, as I remember, my only friend is Ruka. And how can you be sure that Yuniko girl will befriend you?" Natsume

Mikan turned sharply "Humph! I sure she will! She seemed very kind." Mikan nodded.

"She's trying to kill Natsuko. She's _really_ kind." Ruka nodded crossing his arms.

Eclipse chuckled "That's their way of saying hello."

"Where did you come from? Didn't you just left?" Sumire asked.

"Well I thought I'd hang around some more." Eclipse smiled nodding.

"…" Natsume was silent.

"…" Hotaru was really silent.

"What a cute way of saying hello. That's healthy." Koko commented with crossed arms.

"Tee hee! I think they really look cute together." Mikan squealed.

"Yes…they'll make a great couple I think." Yuu sighed smiling.

Natsume turned around to walk "I'm outta here…"

"Where are you going? Wait!" Mikan hopped to catch up to him. She reluctantly took her boyfriend's arm and blushed.

Natsume waved to Ruka without looking back "Remember, later…"

Ruka nodded…"Well I'm going to." And he left.

"Well… I guess I'll be going now too." Eclipse

"About time…" Koko slightly waved.

"Yeah…" Eclipse chuckled and left the group.

"Yuu…come with me." Hotaru said before turning to leave.

"Uh…okay." Yuu followed.

Koko and Sumire were left behind. Koko stared at her secretly '_Ten, nine…_' he counted.

Sumire just looked at the horizon '_How beautiful…_'

'…_eight, seven…_' Koko continued his countdown.

'_It's lovely. Sigh…when will I get my prince charming?_' Sumire continued to stare off.

'…_six, five…_'

'_How peaceful. Where could my prince be…?_

'…_four, three…_'

'_He has to be as gorgeous as Natsume, when will he come…?'_

'…_two, one…'_

'_When will I…_GET A BOYFRIEEEEEEEND?" Sumire erupted scaring all possible fishes on the beach.

"…boom…"

"Aaargh! I'm outta here!" and Sumire stomped off.

Koko smirked and left his own way.

--------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe I was slit up that night._' Eclipse was thinking while floating to wherever he's planning on going. '_I couldn't control my other self too. But still…I had memories of that moment with Hotaru. Oh well…it's probably because—ouch!_' Eclipse bumps into something, or rather someone.

"You should watch where you're going, or you'll hurt someone." The person said.

Eclipse stood up "Pardon me, Narumi." He said.

Narumi stared at him "Eclipse…" he clenched his brows.

"Yes…?" Eclipse smiled waiting for Narumi to continue.

"…Just now, when you bumped into me…you looked like you where hurt." Narumi had a shocked face. As if he just saw something, he normally shouldn't see.

"Yeah well…I just bumped into you. That would hurt even a little." Eclipse shrugged.

"Yes but…you're dead. A ghost shouldn't be hurt when he bumps into a living. Not to be mean." With still clenched brows, Narumi hung his head.

"…" Eclipse also hung his head.

"…" Narumi kept quite.

"…" so did Eclipse.

"…" Narumi kept quite still.

"…" so did Eclipse.

"…why?" Narumi asked.

"…I…don't know…" Eclipse shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now where is Clex…?" Yuniko was floating up in the sky with wings more so beautiful than those of angels. She rubbed her chin, crossed her legs and her arms, smirked and shouted going to Natsuko at a high speed "CLEEEEEX!"

"E-EIYAAAAAH!" Natsuko covered his faced trembling.

"Clex!" Yuniko landed smoothly, she slowly ran to Natsuko and hugged him.

Natsuko was surprised; he thought she'd kill him.

"Do you really love Mikan?" Yuniko asked with a sad voice.

Natsuko's eyes widen, normally Yuniko would punch him and shout at him asking about this girl. But now she hugged him asking if he really loves Mikan, with a sad voice. "I…" he couldn't speak, words won't come out.

"Well do you…?" Yuniko looked at him, tears about to fall.

"I…I do Yuniko. I love Mikan." Natsuko looked away, forcing the words to come out.

Tears fell down from her pale amethyst eyes, she allowed herself to sob "Why didn't you…even come see me. Not once you ever wrote me a letter or called me. I came here to see you, nii-chan and nee-chan, and I find out you love this girl who dumped you…?" Yuniko crouched down and cried covering her face with her hands.

"_Wow…this is better than drama movies." A voice said from a tree branch._

"_Yeah, it sure is." A girl's voice replied._

"_I thought you committed suicide in the sea." The boy's voice said._

"_Shut up Koko. Why would I kill myself?" the girl asked irritated._

"_Never mind Sumire let's just watch this."_

Natsuko crouched down and laid his hand on Yuniko's shoulder, almost in the neck. He gulped a bit and frowned "Yuniko…don't cry. If you ask me to stop loving Mikan, I would do that for you, I'll stop loving her. But…I just can't, I can't help but love Mikan. Please understand…Yuniko." Natsuko took her in his arms.

"Eclextine Leovania…you are the biggest jerk on the face of the planet." She sobbed. "I understand perfectly Eclextine. I don't care, love her all you want. I don't care at all." She sobbed again; slowly she raised her head and looked at him. She punched him in the face shouting "I hate you!" and ran away.

"Yuniko…" Natsuko murmured.

"_Let's get going. He needs time alone. He's confused." Koko gently jumped off the three and left with Sumire._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…W-well…Narumi let's just forget about it and move on with our business, shall we?" Eclipse smiled awkwardly trying to drop what just happened.

"That's…a good idea." Narumi replied.

"Yeah…well see you then." Eclipse nodded and left.

"Yes…see you." Narumi sighed and headed out for the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the far side of the beach, a cliff stood high with a couple hand in hand. The sweet breeze played with Mikan's hair. While the sea birds circled around Natsume like he was their king. Mikan laid her head on her lover's shoulder "Natsume…" her voice sung.

"Nn…?"

"How come you're mean to me in front of everybody but sweet to me when we're alone…?" she asked enjoying the warmth her lover's shoulder does to her.

"Shut up panties, I'm trying to enjoy the scenery." Natsume said. In truth, what he's enjoying is his lover's head leaned on his shoulder.

"Humph…" she curled her lips and continued to lead on his shoulder and hugged his arm. "I love you." She said sweetly.

"Yeah…I love you too." Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan's head "Now please shut up and just enjoy the scenery."

Mikan giggled and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuu…" Hotaru sigh his name.

"Yes?" Yuu asked.

"Do you like someone?" Hotaru asked without hesitating. She was resting in her bed inside their tent, with Yuu using the laptop.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ruka's POV (A/N: what he means by the beach is by the water. Yep, Ruka can walk, sit or whatever, on water)

I laid here in the middle of the beach, staring off at the sky, thinking about her. "I wonder if being piss will really help me." I asked to the sea bird resting on my knee. I was telling him all about me and her, and he seem to be interested. The bird chirped "Is that a yes?" the bird chirped again "I guess that's a yes." I sighed. "Do you think she'll accept me when I tell her?" I asked the bird again. It hung his head and stared at me "That seems like an, I'm-not-sure-answer." The bird hopped all the way to my chest "Well bird… guess I'll just give it a shot. But I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me. I mean, it's not just an attraction…I love her bird. You understand right?" I felt like an idiot talking to a bird, but still the bird chirped as if to cheer me on. Well…maybe "I still love Mikan." I said to myself. The bird shit on me, it's like his way of telling me to get that bad thought right outta my head. "I don't love her like that, do I?" I sighed. The bird nodded "Bird…I'm gonna name you Bird. You've been following me since we started camping. Alright…time to use my favorite Alice. (A/N: For the readers)

"Bird…so what's it gonna be?" I sat on the water and asked Bird.

'_Tell her._' Bird told me.

"Tell her? But…I'm _way_ too scared to do that." I told Bird. It's true…I'm too scared.

'_Being piss is handy…_' Bird nodded.

Eh? I raised a brow as I remember what Natsu told me.

"_Being piss is the way to go about it, Ruka."_

"Natsu told me the same thing. Really now, how is being piss gonna help me?" I sighed and scratched my head.

'_Well…hard to tell. Just try it and you'll see. It's like being in love, can you tell me why you love her?_' Bird asked.

I shrugged and shook my head "Dunno…I just…know it."

'_Well there's your answer. Being piss is love's opportunity, remember though, there are different cases._'

"Like…?"

End of Ruka's POV

----------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you ask, Hotaru?" Yuu's heart started beating faster.

"Well do you, or do you not?" Hotaru asked sternly.

"…Y-yes." Yuu answered with a cracked tone of voice.

"Thought so. See it's not that hard to tell. So who's the lucky girl?" Hotaru stared blankly at him, still lying on her bed. (A/N: they're still on camp.)

"Well you see…she's cheerful in her own way. She's loud and annoying, I find that cute. She can say harsh things, but I think it's her way of saying "I can tell you that, because I feel close to you. I can be carefree because we're close, you can understand me". She looks down on other people; she just doesn't know how to befriend them, so instead she scares them away, intimidating them, insulting them or hurting them. She knows it too, that's why she hurt, people don't see her hurting because of her attitude, but I can. I can see her hurting, and as I watch her, I begun to want to heal her of her pain." Yuu closed his eyes and smiled.

Hotaru smiled inwardly and sighed "You needn't tell me the details. Just tell me the name so I can assure if I'm right. Trust me Yuu, I won't spill it." Hotaru sat up and waited for Yuu's reply.

Yuu looked down, intertwined his fingers and smiled "Syoda Sumire."

"Ah…so I was right then. Well Sumire has high standards, but I think you pass Yuu. In five years, you've developed from glasses, to a hot-president." Hotaru smiled inwardly knowing his embarrassing Yuu.

It was true, Yuu has become...handsome. When he was 12 years old, a girl confessed her "love" to him, saying he looked so…proper. So then Yuu…changed that _proper_ imaged. He thought that the girl he liked wouldn't like how he looked…proper. He grew his hair and bangs a bit longer, pierced his right ear, wore contacts, wore his collar open, wore long necklaces, and other stuff. To make it short, he did what Natsume and Ruka would do, how they'd dress, what accessories they'd wear. He wasn't very convincing at first, but seeing as how he tried, Mikan asked Natsume and Ruka for help. They did help him…and now? Now you'll mistake Yuu from a genius class president, to a naughty playboy. But inside, he's still the Yuu everyone knows. The only thing that changed, is how he became aware of who he cares for more.

"N-not really…" Yuu blushed.

She chuckled "Right…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if that's the case, then being piss won't help me at all." Ruka stretched his arms and legs open and sighed deeply.

The bird sighed '_Well…fine, just tell her. Either way, telling her is the best choice. Or…the only choice._'

"Right…" Ruka sighed one last time and stood up. The bird flew and Ruka waved bye-bye. "I'll tell her…now."

------------------------------------------------------------

In the edge of a cliff, where the winds plays, a couple sat quietly enjoying each others warm company. The splash of water and the humming of the wind was their music. Sweet, funny and annoying memories came dancing around them. Like it was their shelter in the rain, it'll shelter them from their fears. But…just was it their fear? Is it their past…their tainted light…or maybe it's the possibility of loosing one another? They themselves aren't sure, but one thing's certain…together, they can overcome whatever fate throws upon them.

In his heart, she is the light…in the darkness he lives in. And in her heart, he is the energy…that lightens her. A shared emotion…ready to take on every step. All the way…together they will walk their path.

"I'm still not sure…how I said I love you." Mikan smiled stroking Natsume's hair as he lay in her lap. She said I love you, but not sure how. Probably the emotions kept in her heart, wanting so badly to come out. Forcing her to say three words…three magical words she's been holding back for five years.

"Me neither…" Natsume said. As he lay in Mikan's lap, he thought about that night he confessed his feeling for her. He thought about how he did it, how he said I love you. He came across an answer, it was jealousy. But he was not about to tell Mikan that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you planning on telling her?" Hotaru stood up and walked out of the tent with Yuu.

"…Maybe when she completely gotten over Natsume." Yuu replied as he stretched his arms.

"That is never gonna happen. Her admiration for Natsume's too much, but don't worry Yuu, that's just admiration." Hotaru sat on a big branch of wood by the bonfire.

Yuu chuckled "Yeah."

Footsteps from behind was heard, and so Hotaru turned to look who it was. "Ruka…" she mumbled.

"Hotaru-san, I need to tell you something." Ruka said. He looked straight in Hotaru's eyes, not acknowledging the fact that Yuu was there. In his eyes, only he and Hotaru were present.

"Ah…I think I'd go look for the others." Yuu said giving Hotaru an oh-good-luck look as he leaves.

"What is it Ruka?" She asked standing up facing him.

Ruka took a deep breath "Look Hotaru…I…" he paused and took another deep breath. "Hotaru I—"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuniko:** Tee hee…well did you like it? I sure hope you did!

**Ruka:** I think it's too early for me to confess.

**Yuniko: **Nope! It's not! Haha Ruka's gonna wet his pants!

**Natsume:** Shut up idiot!

**Ruka**: Yeah, do that. Save us the trouble.

**Yuniko:** Humph! Do you think you'll end up with your girl if I shut up! Well? Baka!

**Mikan:** Yeah! Quit being mean to Yuni-chan!

**Yuniko:** Thanks Mikan! Well…wait for my next chappies okay? REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's not: **Well it kinda took longer than normal, but at least here it is now! I hope you'll enjoy this one, I worked hard on this. Anyway, the humor is kinda lacking now, but in the later chapters, romance and humor will come flooding!

**Yuniko: **Hahahaha! Yes flood!

**Ruka: **Hey…I still think it's too early for me to confess.

**Yuniko: **Hahahaha! Yes flood! Chills flood Ruka in my command!

**Natsume: **Ba…ka…

**Yuniko:** And don't forget Natsume! Flood him! Flood him! Hahaha!

**Hotaru:** Here's a flood for you Yuniko. –shoots Yuniko with her Extreme Baka Gun multiple times-

**Yuniko:** -smirks evilly- And of course, NEVER forget our DEAREST inventor! Flood her! –points at Hotaru and flood flooded her-

**Mikan: **YEAH!

**Yuniko:** Flood her! –points at Mikan-

**Mikan: **But Yuni-chan, I was on your side! –pouts-

**Yuniko: **Oh…gomen. Anyway, here it it! Enjoy! And review!

* * *

**Hands off my Girl**

Two new Faces

"_Are you planning on telling her?" Hotaru stood up and walked out of the tent with Yuu._

"…_Maybe when she completely gotten over Natsume." Yuu replied as he stretched his arms._

"_That is never gonna happen. Her admiration for Natsume's too much, but don't worry Yuu, that's just admiration." Hotaru sat on a big branch of wood by the bonfire._

_Yuu chuckled "Yeah."_

_Footsteps from behind was heard, and so Hotaru turned to look who it was. "Ruka…" she mumbled._

"_Hotaru-san, I need to tell you something." Ruka said. He looked straight in Hotaru's eyes, not acknowledging the fact that Yuu was there. In his eyes, only he and Hotaru were present._

"_Ah…I think I'd go look for the others." Yuu said giving Hotaru an oh-good-luck look as he leaves._

"_What is it Ruka?" She asked standing up facing him._

_Ruka took a deep breath "Look Hotaru…I…" he paused and took another deep breath. "Hotaru I—"_

"—Love you!" Ruka gasp. Someone shouted so loudly, the moment he said I love you.

"What was that Ruka? I didn't catch that, that shout was so loud." Hotaru looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

Ruka sighed relief "Ano…I ah…." Ruka gulped. He was trembling and Hotaru saw this. "I…" He backed away and blushed "It's nothing!" And he left running.

"Matte!" Hotaru called out. But he didn't stop.

* * *

… (Ruka's POV) …

I gathered up all the courage I can possibly have. I went to tell her I love you, but she didn't hear it. I felt relieved that she didn't. Although it could've been much easier if she did.

I run away trembling…trembling. I'm shaking so badly that I can hear my teeth chattering. I run through the forest, not paying attention to anything else other than the lingering memory of that moment.

I tripped, but I stood up immediately and kept running. I damned whoever shouted, as well as I thanked him or her. I don't know what went through my mind that I just trembled and run.

I think…the very second I said 'I love you', my fear surfaced. Fear of being rejected Sigh…just keep running Ruka. Don't think of anything else, just keep running. Huh…I can see the beach. Yes the beach. Go to the beach Ruka, run and go the water.

I reached the beach and run far…far in the water. I sighed and looked up in the shimmering rays of the sun. I closed my eyes, letting the piercing sun provide me light through my eyelids. I took a deep breath and starched my arms to feel the breeze. I sighed as I felt like the breeze is telling me how cowardly I 'am.

I clenched my fist and damned myself. Slowly the water begun to surround me, it seems like it's the only thing that can comfort me now. I engulfed myself with water and floated in its embrace. It provided me with air…or maybe I can just breathe underwater. Either way, I can breath.

… (End of Ruka's POV) …

* * *

"KYAAAAH!" Yuniko shouted. "Get away from me!" she threw as rock to a high school student.

"Ouch! That's not nice. C'mon, let's have fun. No one will look for us since it's free time." The high school student came nearer to Yuniko.

She stepped back "Get away or I'll ruin your face!" she threatened.

"Hah ruin whose face?" the guy said. He took Yuniko's arm and hugged her. But instead of doing anything perverted like touching her butt, he stroked her long hair gently, taking in her scent,

Yuniko shivered. Her eyes narrowed and she growled "Lemme go!" Yuniko bent down and kicked the guys' stomach.

"AH!" he shouted as he held his stomach. "You…!" the guy widens his eyes and laughed. It was odd, normally the guy should've slapped her or something, but he did even tried to hurt her in anyway.

Yuniko started shaking and sweating. "Wha…what did you…do?"

"I paralyzed you, don't worry it won't do you any harm but you won't be able to move and you'll be unconscious. Now let's go have some fun. Oh yeah, the name's Kairi." So Kairi stood up and carried Yuniko away. To who-knows-where.

* * *

"Wha…why did…?" Hotaru stands there in bewilderment.

_Ruka sighed relief "Ano…I-I…." Ruka gulped. He was trembling and Hotaru saw this. "I…" He backed away and blushed "It's nothing!" And he left running._

She remembered what just happened. She remembered how he was trembling so much; she remembered how she saw fear in his eyes. She remembered…how _he_ runs away from her. "Doushite…" she asked in her own fear. Just why was he trembling? What is it that he told her? Why didn't "I heard it…?"

Because fate, decided that someone interrupts…

* * *

It's been a while since a metallic-blue-haired-girl punched a white-haired-boy and left. Yet still…the frowning boy remained, sitting somewhere in the forest. Thinking…thinking of…something _he_ himself doesn't know. All his senses seem to be off at the moment. His eyes were piercing black orbs, but now…It's dull gray. Seems lifeless. He sobbed, tearless, as a memory played before him.

"_Yuniko! Yuniko matte!" an eight year old boy called out, running after a seven year old girl. His hair was as whiter as and purer than snow, and her long hair was more so beautiful than the shinning, shimmering light of a perfect sapphire, metallic blue. "Yuniko! Onegai!" he cried as he tried his best to reach the girls' shaking hand. He caught it!_

"_Iia!" the girl shouted. "I hate you Clex, I hate you!"_

_Clex lost his grip on her and his hand slipped away from hers "Iie…" he mumbled as the girl left him, his once piercing black orbs, now turned to dull, lifeless grays. "Yuniko…matte… Onegai…"_

As the memory came to an end, Natsuko stood up and slowly raised his head, looking forward, with his dull, lifeless grays. He begun to walk, but it is as if even one step wasn't worth it. And again, another memory came before him…

"_Clex… Clex. ECLEXTINE!" a worried brother yelled, shaking his younger, beloved little brother. _

"_Yuniko…matte… Onegai…" Eclextine mumbled, staring off into…nothingness._

"_Clex! Get a grip!" his older brother slapped him, and Eclextine begun to cry. "Clex what is wrong with you? Please tell me, my little brother. Tell me…" his older brother hugged him and cradled him in his arms. Soothing his weary heart, with the song they both shared. Just the two of them, brothers…_

"_Aniki…?" Eclextine sighed for his brother._

"_Clex? What is it?" his older brother looked at him with much worry. "Aniki" waited for his little brother to speak, patiently he waited._

"_Yuniko…hates me. Aniki…what now?" Eclextine cried._

_Eclipse, Eclextine's Aniki, smiled warmly "So…she hates you? I highly doubt that, little brother."_

"_Huh…?"_

"_Sigh… You had me really worried there, little brother. I thought I'd go for another brat-kicking with those little punks whose always messing with you. But…turned out, you have a girl problem." Eclipse smiled sweetly, completely understanding his beloved little brother. And… completely knowing just what to do with them._

Natsuko sighed remembering what his Aniki did. He then chuckled _"She means I love you when she says I hate you. Remember that, my little Clex."_ It was what his Aniki told him. "I love you, when she says I hate you…huh?" Natsuko smiled faintly. He stretched his arms and inhaled. Then he turned around to find…the seven year old girl. And maybe still try to make her understand?

But still… His once piercing black orbs…remained dull, lifeless grays.

* * *

The sun was so beautiful in the couple's sight. The ray hits a princess's face, making it radiant to the prince's eyes. The wind and the singing of the birds accompanied the princess's beauty. And the roaring splash of the water represented the prince's strong love for his princess.

The breeze brushed gently at her face, and warm arms covered her from all and _every_ unwanted sounds, sounds like '_I'm scared…'_

"Huh?" Natsume opened his eyes.

"What is it Koishii?" Mikan asked him, but no replies. "Natsume?"

"Polka-dots, I gotta go." Natsume stood up, with this worried feeling hanging in his heart.

"Where are you going?" Mikan also stood up, determined to go with her boyfriend.

"Go somewhere safe, to Imai. And I'll see you with her later." Her boyfriend said.

"But—" Mikan protested but…

"No! Just do as I say. Now go." Natsume gave her a faint reassuring smile.

"Mou! Natsume you…" she sighed, smiled and did as he said.

'_Ruka…_' Natsume closed his eyes, imagining where Ruka might be.

* * *

I gazed off…into the endless blue sky. Gladly I accepted the water that embraced me. I wondered…why did I tremble in fear like that? Sigh…my head hurts from all this.

I remembered. You and I holding each others hand, sitting under the sakura tree, watching the other students play as the snow fell. I remembered leaning my head in your shoulder, and you tightening you grip of my cold hand.

I remember. I was sitting with you while you're making me a cup of hot chocolate. I'm sick and you're there for me. I was standing up and you're there yelling 'lay down'. I sigh and you grunt. You frown and I smile. I cry and you laugh. You fall and I stand. I sob and you chuckle. You glare and I gaze. I trip and you walk… No, I trip and you stop and look at me, offering a hand. You move for me, and I feel for you. I 'am your arms and you are my legs…

Sigh…we used to be like twins, _inseparable_ twin. Man that sounded so gay… Sigh it was that day, when a girl named Imai Hotaru entered our class room. I thought she was so cold back then. Thought she was…unapproachable. Or at least…I couldn't approach her. That time…you smirked at me. I remembered you telling me to at least have a casual talk with Hotaru, because you're tired of me always spacing off whenever she's around.

"Ruka!" Natsume called out. He went to look for Ruka after his girlfriend left. He went back to camp, but Ruka weren't there. He looked deep into the forest but not there. He's been looking for 30 minutes now, but no sign of his best friend. Finally, Natsume sat down under a tree and thought of where Ruka could be.

* * *

"Isn't she cute?" a voice echoed.

"She's beautiful! Perfect, where did you find here Sakai?" another voice echoed.

"Oh somewhere…Ren. Be careful though…she seems _too _precious for you. She bites too." Sakai warned in his sly voice. He brushed his hand through his deep green spiky hair. When you look at him, you would think he looked like a prince of a beautiful forest. His daring eyes were bright emerald. Stare at his eyes too long and it's guaranteed, you'll drown in his emerald pools. He was beautiful, behind those cocky smiles he has. He was Kairi in the memory of a metallic-blue-haired-girl, but Sakai to his friends, namely Ren.

"Well… Sakai got hurt, by a girl? Fascinating…" Ren said with a voice that sounded like it holds the deepest secrets. It was soothing; his voice was soothing, warm and gentle. It's as if his voice could blanket you over the long cold winter night. Yet still…it was strong. Behind its soothing, warm and gentle surface, it was also somewhat like Sakai's, conceited, playful and obnoxious.

"Isn't it?" Sakai walked by a sofa where an unconscious princess lay. He sat down beside her and played with her metallic-blue strands. "What I find fascinating, is Ren, asking me to get a girl. If I remember correctly, he was so full of himself with girls."

"Oh I was doing you a favor, if I remember correctly, you where ranting about a girl with "A metallic blue hair that shines _far_ more beautiful than a perfect sapphire" and "A girl in the features of a goddess" and "A girl of infinite beauty" or somewhere along those lines." Ren smiled knowing he will start another silent fight with Sakai.

"Was I Ren…?" Sakai replied calmly.

"You were…_Sakai_."

"Hmm… I guess I'll be picking up the inventor as well. Ren…?" Sakai stood up looking by the window.

"You won't Sakai. I will do that one." Ren took the girl in the sofa and laid her in a king sized bed.

"Oh…? And you're sure you won't _tremble_ in front of her?" Sakai started to blend mockery in his voice. He looked at Ren by the bed and waited for him to speak, readying his counter-attacks.

"And why do you think I'd "tremble" Sakai?" he asked sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Oh nothing… I just remembered how I heard a friend of mine's knees shaking while staring at the inventor." Sakai shrugged, glad that anytime Ren would leave him and the girl alone.

"And who are you suggesting _that_ is?" Ren stood up and crossed his arms. His crimson eyes narrowed and a smile was brought to his lips. His long silky black hair shined silver when the sun's setting light hit it, and his long bangs covered his evil façade for his friend Sakai.

"Take a guess Ren… It's really quite easy." Sakai smirked in mockery. It's clear that he was having fun playing with Ren. Despite knowing how dangerous it is to anger Ren.

"Have fun with her…" After Ren said this, he left Sakai and the girl alone. Thinking if he had stayed longer, the silent fight wouldn't be silent anymore. Somehow Sakai always find it _endearing_ annoying him.

When Ren left, Sakai sat in bed beside the girl. "Yuniko…" he whispered. He just sat there, staring at her, not even blinking. It is as though he was staring at the most fragile and most precious, goddess of beauty. There's such care in his eyes as he smiled warmly, as if it's need be that he produce warmth through his smile so that his goddess may be comfortable.

The goddess moved gently reaching for the source of her warmth. Sakai moved his hand towards his goddess's and she held them cupping it to her radiating pale milk cheek. Sakai sighed, once again producing warmth through his smile. He brushed away some strands intruding his goddess's beautiful face. His hand remained in his goddess's grasp and cheek, though he was sitting and it was tiring for his arm, he never took it away from her possession. He can endure any pain, so long as his goddess remains by his side. And anyway, it was his goddess herself giving him the pain. It didn't felt like pain at all, but warm pleasure of her heated cheek in the palm of his hand.

His goddess murmured something, something that sounded like 'Eclextine'. He frowned for it hurt him greatly to hear that name sung by his goddess's soothing voice. The stars that were twinkling before them just outside of the tall window became dim suddenly as he frowned. The forest that sung with the wind was silenced when a tear from his now dull lifeless emerald, fell. The music he was hearing before stopped dead, the warmth he produce became cold, his strong holding arm felt the pain, the warm pleasure became cold sorrow, his short warm time with his goddess became even shorter and cold, all because of one name he heard her whisper… Eclextine.

It seemed that the goddess made two bright pair of eyes become dull and lifeless, all in a short time. Two young men, Eclextine and Sakai, were dragged down. Sakai knew long before that she has no special feelings for him, only once she told him 'I love you'. But he never heard her sung it again. Now that his goddess was in his reach, he was weakened greatly. His goddess was just right in front of him, sleeping with his now cold hand cupped in her warm cheek, but yet that name…ruined his short time with her. He sighed as he pulled himself together, thinking he can get through this night; he won't let that name ruin it. So he continued to watch her, once again bringing back his gentle smile and his warmth cradling his goddess.

* * *

"Hotaru!" a cheery voice called out happily.

"What baka?" Hotaru sighed.

"Well Natsume just told me to go to you. So I'm here, what's up?" Mikan smiled widely at her beloved best friend.

"Nothing…just…" Hotaru paused. She sat by the bonfire and stared at the burnt wood. The camp was empty; all the other students were out having fun. The two were alone.

"Just…?" Mikan sat down with her. She looked at Hotaru and begun to worry. "Hotaru what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru you always tell me to come to you whenever I have a problem. It's only fair that you come to me when you have yours. Please…?" Mikan asked pleadingly, holding her best friend's hands firmly.

Hotaru looked at her for a second, and then she sighed. "Ruka came to talk to me. He was telling me something important, but I didn't hear it. Someone shouted and so I couldn't hear it."

Mikan stared for a moment, thinking about what Hotaru said thoroughly. "Could it be…?" she mumbled.

"Could it be what?" Hotaru asked her immediately.

"That he was… Confessing?" Mikan mumbled again, looking straight at Hotaru's eyes.

Hotaru was silent… "Pfft ahahahahaha! Baka, Ruka won't confess. He has no feelings for me. Idiot." Hotaru laughed, glared and shot Mikan her Extreme Baka Gun.

"Mou! Then what was he saying? It can't be anything else other than 'I love you'." Mikan rubbed her head and sat beside Hotaru again.

"No. He was probably going to complain about me always blackmailing him." Hotaru looked down, disappointment was clear. But only we will see it, because we're not idiots like Mikan. Ahem, anyway back to the story…

"I see…" Mikan lowered her head. She closed her eyes thinking of what to do. After some moments, her eyes shot wide and she smiled evilly. "All right Hotaru." She snickered inwardly.

Hotaru's left brow raised immediately and said in haste "Don't EVEN Mikan!"

"Ooh…" she snickered once again "I haven't EVEN Hotaru. Well then, later!" after saying that, Mikan stood up, waved and left as she smirked one last time.

"What's she thinking…" Hotaru gritted her teeth. '_Going to talk to Ruka? Or is she planning on…_' Hotaru cut her thought, flinching at the idea she were about to think. A couple of students came and Hotaru left.

* * *

"Damn Ruka, where ARE you?" Natsume sat panting at a café. Yes he was now in Central Town, he's been looking EVERYWHERE! He even ragged the dorm buildings and raided the high school division. Even in the teacher's lounge. But no sign of Ruka. He was beginning to get piss now, just WHERE could Ruka BE? He slammed his iced coffee in the table. Sigh…its dark already. When he got back to camp Hotaru and Mikan weren't there, a student said Mikan left and soon after Hotaru followed. So well, Natsume figured Mikan is safe. The class was already back though, the only ones whose missing are Natsuko, Koko, Hotaru, Mikan and of course, Ruka. And well Eclipse and Narumi weren't there, Narumi only told the students to stay.

'_Man this burn is sticking to the sit. Well…at least it doesn't hurt me. Sigh…the water kinda irritates me, just a tiny bit though. Full of weeds that water! Water…err._' His head somewhat hurt and then he got it '_Oh yes…water. How shameful Natsume, he's your best friend. Yet the water hit your head so late.'_ Natsume stood up grinning, this time he's sure he will find Ruka.

* * *

"Damn Yuniko, where ARE you?" Natsuko sat panting at a café. Yes he was now in Central Town, just as Natsume were a moment ago. He's been looking for Yuniko EVERYWHERE! He even ragged the dorm buildings and raided the high school division. Even in the teacher's lounge. But no sign of Yuniko. He checked the camp, but she weren't there. He was beginning to get worried. How come he can't sniff her up? He couldn't smell her scent, he was a demon right? Not exactly an excellent one, but still smelling her scent was like smelling steak right in from of you. Okay her scent weren't like those of a steak, more like a garden of lilac. Hey wait a minute! Mikan's scent was like a garden of rose humph! But wait…weren't lilac's scent better than roses. He sighed, okay he was confused now! He can smell Mikan clearly, he knows where his love is, but he CANNOT smell Yuniko! Arrgh this is so AGGRAVATING! Dammit! He's had enough, he's turning completely in his demon form and look for Yuniko. Right!

* * *

"Ahehehehe" a freakish laugh echoed.

"Hehehe" another one echoed. It was dark; the voices were in a cabin, _freakingly creepy _cabin, might I add.

"So did you get the video from the necklace? The original uncut version?" a female vixen's voice asked.

"Yes, right here in my beautiful smooth and soft manly looking hand." A male voice snickered.

TOINK!

"Ouch!" the male's voice cried.

"You didn't have to talk about your damn hand!" the vixen's voice growled.

"Calm down now…" a gentle soft male voice said.

"Hand it over. Let's check THIS out." A cheery voice said in excitement.

"Of course, lets. I got into hell's gate getting that record. It's just payment for my bruises." The male voice snickered once again.

Flashback….

"_Man, this is gonna get me killed! All this stuff is deadly." He said. He took one step and laser has hit at him, fortunately he dodged it. He froze as visible, and I mean VERY visible chills run down from his feet to his head making all his hair stood up in fear. "God save me." He prayed for every kami out there that might be listening. _

_Another step and sharp blades shot at him, giving him a scratch or two. He was again able to dodge it, only because he nearly fainted and fell back. "Have mercy on me oh lord." He prayed again, sweat flooding a tent. He gulped and run to a bag, when he opened it a time bomb clicked. BOOM! Good thing the owner weren't there, and good thing he was still alive. _

_He cursed under his breath that damned bad was a fake! And so stepping one step he once again…_

End of flashback…

He shook his head trying NOT to remember the hell he went through "So play it already!"

"All right." The cheery voiced pushed a button and a screen appeared. She pressed forward and after some time she pressed play…

**(A/N: check back on chapter 4 for a full understanding, but to your convenience here it is.)**

"_If you take me back, I'll help you look for Raenef."_

"_Prove to me…that you're not my Rae…" Eclipse said in a sad tone. Oh how he wished that Hotaru was his Rae. But in the deepest part of his hazy heart, he knew she wasn't. "Tell me whom you belong to…" he whispered._

_Hotaru shivered a bit, that's a hard way to prove it. "I-I…I ah…err." Hotaru gulped but still kept her emotionless composure "I…belong to…an Alice." She said in her flat voice._

"_I know he's an Alice…but who is he…tell me? If no names are given, you will forever stay with me, until my Rae is found…" Eclipse gazed on her with emotionless face._

"_I…he's…" Hotaru paused. Why does he have to be so specific? It's overly annoying; belonging to an Alice is a good enough answer! "…N…"_

"_N?" Eclipse raised a brow._

_Heck with it, she'll tell him! "I belong to Sakura Mikan. She is my best friend." Hotaru stared at him with her bored expression._

_Eclipse smiled…and then smirked "Heh like you can fool me. Keep trying dear."_

_Grrr now she's pissed! This guy just won't give up, so she won't either! But apparently she is loosing this. But NO! She'll fight "Why do you keep prying on other people's lives? I'm not your Rae and I don't belong to anyone but myself!" Hotaru snapped…but in a calm way._

_Then again, Eclipse smirked "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, drop it, dear. You cannot hide it from me; just say the name and I'll take you right back to him. Wait, wait! Let me guess, Animal Pheromone." He smirked._

_Hotaru's eyebrows twitched "Fine I'll tell you. It's Ruka!"_

"_Oh so it is him!" Eclipse laughed._

"_Argh whatever! It's Nogi Ruka, are you happy now?" Hotaru yelled but still kept her expressionless face._

"_Ahahahahahah, temper, temper dear. Nope I aint' happy yet, here let's make a deal— Eclipse was cut off._

"—_Make a deal? Forget it!" Hotaru snapped and walked away._

The four were SO shocked! And so EXCITED! It's like they're gonna blow up if they don't say anything. One, two, three, four, five, si—"NAAAANIIIIIIII!" they all shouted and the birds flew away scared.

"Shit! I knew it! This is so worth it, this is so worth it, this SO worth it…" the male voice sung.

The vixen's voice laughs "Ahahaha and so that inventor has a little feeling for my Ruka eh? Belong to Nogi Ruka hahaha! Fancy, very fancy."

"Well, she never told me but I kinda knew it. I just urged to find a solid proof." The gentle male voice said happily.

"Hehe" the cheery voice laugh evilly, glint in her eyes "well this is ALL the evidence we need."

They all nodded, glint all appeared in their scary freakish eyes "We'll make millions!" dollar signs appeared in their still glinting eyes.

...--... they all had blank stares now. Why did they just say that? They thought… They sweatdropped and after minutes of deafening silence… "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" storming laughers.

"Koko-chan I give you TONS of credits for taking this!" the cheery voiced laughed tapping the bursting Koko in the shoulder.

"Yeah I deserve it. Thanks Mikan." He said and continued his laughs.

"And to think a ghost would make her spat it out! Hilarious!" the vixen laughed.

"You're right there Sumire-san!" the gentle male voice also laughed.

"Oh thanks Yuu." Sumire replied, stomach hurting from trying to control her laughers.

"So." Mikan smirked "What next?" she asked.

The three smiled wickedly evil "Next we find Ruka."

They all looked at the same direction, to you the reader, with their glinting eyes and wicked evil smirks and said "…and show this to him!"

* * *

**Character: **Sakai, known as Kairi in Yuniko's memory is a freshman in high school. He is someone from Yuniko's past and has come to somehow take Yuniko as his. Like described in the story, Sakai had deep forest green spiky hair, some sticking out on his neck making him look messy, and sexy. He's hot, the easiest way to describe him. He's cocky, obnoxious, a player and he is strong too, in the same level as Ruka, Natsume and Natsuko. He is the same age as well, but he's smart so he's in high school.

Ren, is a quite person. He's scary but very handsome, maybe as handsome as Eclipse. But it seems Eclipse is still a couple of levels higher. Anyway he is annoying, he speaks like he knows everything, which he does, almost. He has long black silky hair and red eyes. Perfect sight for someone wanting to see a gorgeous vampire, only he isn't one. You'll see more of him in the later chappies! (nn)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Guys...I'm so sorry. Sorry for not updating for months! And sorry...sorry if I kept you waiting! But, here it is now! The 8th chapter of Hands off my Girl! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I know it's supposed to be humorous, but please bear with me. This chapter will be more on the err...drama and action. You know the mtv-moment. I just gotta fix the story here, if you're getting a bit lost. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Hands off my Girl**

The Goddess's Awakening and the Water's Cry

"It's been three years since I last turned a demon. It was bad then... But that was then…this time it's different. I. Will. Find. You. Yuniko..." a determined voice said in a serious tone. It was dark; the Eastern Forest was surrounded with a dark aura, all coming from a young man. He stood there as the cold wind blew and whispered. It was then that the half moon glowed...

The moon's glowing blue as it started to become a full one. The middle school student growl as the moon shines to its fullest brightness. "I hereby summon the shadows of all true evil, the darkest energies of this world, the purest devil of hell, all oh come and bow down before me. Here my words and surrender the dark power of your greatness. I, Eclextine Leovania, command you, alter the order of being I am now and change me into a demon I truly am! ECLEXTINE deVon MelFire LEOVANIA!" he shouted!

It was then that the moon became _completely _full. The ground shook a bit and the skies became dark. It was like the pools of glistering stars turning into pitch black darkness. The wind was cold and it seemed as if everything dark gathered in one place, the place where the middle school student stood.

His body started glowing dim blue… He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, as if getting ready for something painful to come. Then suddenly fangs grew from his mouth, and markings started appearing on his upper arms, his hands, around his belly button and on his back. It was sharp markings, as if symbolizing a kingdom or a creature of sort. But the most intriguing mark is the one just below his left eye. There's definitely one thing the mark was saying, 'see this symbol? It means I'm a demon'.

But fangs and marking aren't the only things that appeared on him, his nail grew sharp and long too. And his once white hair became white AND blue, it grew longer and came together like it was in a pony. The blue part is the extended hair. Not only that, but his piercing black eyes became those of cats. Eyes as gold as the setting sun.

You'll see the changes easily, so demons aren't really _that _different from humans in appearance after all.

The boy spoke in a deeper and sharper tone than usual…it's like venom drips with every growls me makes… "Yuniko…" he whispered. After whispering the girls' name softly he suddenly disappeared!

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

The ground shook and darkness fell upon the whole of the Academy… It was then that Eclipse knew it was his little brothers' doing. This isn't right; his brother can't turn himself into his demon form without him to assist. What if something went wrong and his little brother can't turn back to being a human? What then? Oh no…

"Damn Eclextine…why?" Eclipse sniffed and then his eyes widen. Yuniko's missing! So that was why. Eclextine wasn't able to find her in his human state, so he turned himself into his demon from to find her. But why didn't Eclextine just asked him for help?

"Stupid Clex, this isn't right at all… I can smell those twos' stench!" Eclipse spat and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he growled.

He thought about turning himself into his demon form too, but decided not to since it would disturb the whole Academy. He just went of to see his brother.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

A tree fell down burnt into crisp! "Damn… why are there so many obstacles just to get to the darn beach?" an annoyed voiced hissed in anger. He's been trying to get to the beach for 20 minutes now, but somehow something always holds him up. "All right so are you the last one then?" he asked to a monster-like-creature. It growled, but so did he "If not then call them all out so I could finish you all off already!"

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

Is there anything that would make someone forget? So that this **_forest-prince-like-boy _**can make this **_goddess-like-princess_ **forget…forget about another boy. Then she can finally see him, **_with love_**… if only there was such a thing…

"Then I'd be the happiest man…" a soft voice said as he looked at his goddess. It's been a while since the girl first placed his left hand on her right cheek. And until now it's still there… Never caring about **_the pain_**, the boy remained his hand cupped in the girls' cheek under her hands.

"Please…" he whispered softly and **_pleadingly_**… "**_Let's stay together…itsumo_**." Then a drop of **_tear_** fell from both his watery eyes. He **_smiled in spite of the pain_** he carries… Yes, smile; it's all he could do to hide the intense pain behind his cool profile.

**_It hurts so much_**, when the person **_you cherish the most_**, calls out **_someone else's name_**. It hurts so much when you have to smile to keep the person you love happy, though knowing yourself how deep you've **_drown in sorrow_**.

It is the **_most painful_**… when you love someone **_before_** you met him, when you know that _you** dreamed him to life**_. That you're positive it was **_your patience_**, **_your love_** and **_your faith_** that brought him to life. It was _you _that **_suffered _**the thought…of the possibility of loving someone **_who doesn't even exist_**… All those time you've waited, getting rid of every **_doubt_** in your mind, all those time you were the one always **_praying and wishing_**, always **_crying and weeping_** in **_loneliness_**… But then… finding out… that the person **_you've waited for all your life_**… calls for someone else's name…

You **_fought everything_**… you changed what some people say **_can never changed_**; it was **_destiny _**you took with your hands and **_changed into something different_**. **_Everything _**for the person you love the most. But then…why is it that, that person calls for someone else's name?

It is this… **_this feeling_** that this boy carries with him. Around he goes, **_watching over her_**, while she watches over **_someone else_**. His life for him now, is nothing but **_a never-ending cycle of pain_**, he lost his sister he sees as his only shoulder and now... Sigh… Only one thing he's greatful for…**_at the very least_**…he could still **_gaze _**at her freely…

"I wish…this…" the boy mumbled as he slowly lay beside her with sleepy eyes "…night…would last…longer…"

"_You have suffered…for too long…"_

"_This one wish…"_

"_I will grant it for you…"_

"_My dear…little brother…" _

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"So she's there…" a stern voice said. "Finally I found you Yuniko!" he smiled and run to the building. But suddenly a voice echoed…he couldn't understand what it said… But it sure was beautiful…it reminded him of someone dear to him…

"_Please…"_

"_Stop hurting him…just for a little while…"_

"…_stop hurting my little brother…Eclextine…"_

"_just this once…leave them alone…"_

"_Please…"_

Then light engulfed Natsuko, it was too bright to look. When the light went away, he opened his eyes to see a field and a maze from afar. "What is this? What was that voice saying? Who would I leave alone with whom?" he shook his head in frustration and sigh "Ahh! This sucks, I finally find her and now I get stuck in this place? Fine! I'll get outta here in no time!" then he stormed off, heading for the maze. As it's the only thing he could see.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo ...

"That voice..." Eclipse paused… his eyes widen and then a flash of light and a voiced saying…

"…_sleep my love…"_

And Eclipses' eyes closed as he gently touched the ground that seemed like a bed of feathers…

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PFFT BWAHAHA!! It's hilarious! Can you believe it? Hotaru, confessing her feelings for Ruka to Eclipse! Ahaha!" Koko laughed his heart out!

"I know it's so lame! AHAHAHA!" And Mikan laughed along with her friends.

"Ahaha! It's gonna be a blast when Ruka finds out!" Sumire laughed her usual ones and a certain class president blushed and smiled.

"Yes, but guys don't you think it's better if we think of a plan, than showing this video to Ruka now?" of course the one with actual brain suggested this.

"Hmm…that seems like a good idea. Since I think Natsume and Ruka will be having some time alone together, it'll be an opportunity to think about the next step." Mikan discussed, well everyone nodded as a signed of agreement.

"Okay so where do we "think" of this plan?" Koko paused and asked.

The three looked at him but didn't say anything…

"Oh there? Why there of all the places?" Koko sighed and shrugged it off.

They went on ahead to the place where they'll think of their scheme.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

Fear surfaces when rejection threatens to come… It is heart pounding pain when fear takes over and you're not able to say what it is you wanted the person you love to know… The uncertainty of one's love… This…is what Nogi Ruka is suffering…right now, embraced by water.

'_I…I'm scared…'_ comes Ruka's soft voice in his mind. He was afraid of rejection. If he would only be rejected, then he'd rather not tell her at all… But that's not right, is it? You have to tell, or you'll never know what the true answer would be.

'_But…am I worthy enough for her?'_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes just a tiny bit. _'Hands off my girl… I wish I could say that about her… Hotaru.'

* * *

_

**Yuniko: **Well it's a pretty short chapter, but that's because I'm making another one right after I post this! Wait for it! REVIEW!

**Natsume: **Next up…

**Mikan:** The Truth and the Voice Revealed!

**Natsuko: **The truth about the Academy is revealed and the voice here in this chapter will also show up! Please wait for it! Arigato gozaimasu!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuniko: **Somehow after seeing Gakuen Alice again, I'm ITCHIN' to write! Anyway...I know very well that's it's kinda out of character, but you gotta understand guys, it's been five years since the original story._ Something _MUST have changed or developed in their personalities right? If not then...they're not moving forward in life at all. And please...PLEASE review! **PLEASE!**

* * *

**Hands off my Girl**

The Truth and the Voice Revealed I

Natsuko's

"I give up! When's this maze gonna end?" said a panting voice.

Natsume's…

"I give up! When are these monsters gonna end?" said a panting voice.

Natsuko's…

"Aahh what's the point in looking for her now anyway? She's probably just sleeping in that luxurious room of hers! Why am I looking for her anyway? It's so annoying!" Natsuko sat on the ground…his demon form slowly fading…

Natsume's…

"Ruka put all this up so that no one could disturb him huh? Stupid!" Natsume sat on the ground and sighed deeply.

Natsuko's…

"Oh that's right! If she were really just sleeping, then I could've still sniffed her up! Then why? A barrier…a deflection barrier… Which can only be put up…by HIM! He's here aaaarrgh!" Natsuko immediately stood up. "Why follow this damn maze? Just destroy it Eclextine!" and that's exactly what he did. He punched wall by wall…

Natsume's…

"That's right… He's crying isn't he?" Natsume immediately stood up. "This prevention, I'm gonna end it right now." And that's exactly what he did… he knocked out every thing that got on his way…

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"We're here!" come Mikan's voice.

"Now let's get the discussion started, shall we?" Sumire sat on the tatami floor and the others followed.

"That we shall." Yuu smiled. "Koko… the video."

"Right here…" Koko grinned and showed them a very small disk.

"…and here's the plan…" Yuu began.

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"I left it here! Where is it?" Hotaru said in panic. "No…!" she then took a tiny camera from the edge of the tent. She pushed play and the camera showed the inside of the tent from an hour ago up until now. No one else entered but him and Yuu from when he told her about his feelings for Sumire.

Then…WHERE COULD THE VIDEO BE? "Did I loose it somewhere? Oh no…" Hotaru sighed and sat on the bed. "Then no one else can help me but him… Eclipse."

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"NO! They need to know everything, ALL OF THEM!" Narumi shouted.

Jinno glared at him "You cannot disobey the Academy Narumi, you know that!" he yelled back.

"The Academy's not right anymore! No…THEY WERE NEVER RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING!" Narumi snapped slamming the desk nearest to him.

"He's right Jinno…" Misaki mumbled in a frown. He knew Narumi was right, the Academy has gone too far this time.

Jinno sighed; he has to admit that they were both right but… "Just don't tell the others that they are multis as well. It will disturb the current flow of their Alice if they tried to find out what their other Alices are."

Narumi smiled widely "Then… is that a declaration of alliance?" he asked eagerly.

Misaki smiled "It must be."

"It is." Jinno said.

The teacher with the crystal ball smiled, as the three boys finally agreed with one thing.

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

It seems that Natsume found his target first, Ruka… But what he saw wasn't very relieving to see… Natsume had a shocked, worried, angry and sad face at the same time. Ruka was far in the water, floating in a sphere of water, like a dead man.

Though it's far in the waters, Natsume ran to him, swimming the depths of the sea. Putting aside the fact that there are sharks waiting for their prey, he swam faster and faster to his best friend. Forgetting the tiredness he feels from fighting his way through to get there.

"RUKA!" he shouted as he finally reached the sphere. Natsume tired to get inside the sphere by jumping. He dived deep in the dark water for the sun has already set. Deeper and deeper he goes until he reached the nest of _real_ sharks, not the one Hotaru invented but real ones. But never caring about it, Natsume swam up…a few moments later he surfaced and jump to the sphere where Ruka is. Fortunately he got in…

He took Ruka's arm and pulled him out of there. When they were out, the sphere broke apart. And since Ruka was still to out of it, Natsume had to swim him to shore himself. And he did, they reached the shore and he laid Ruka on the sands.

Natsume sat beside him and waited patiently for Ruka to recover… after some minutes Ruka spoke "Ne Natsume…?" he said softly. Ruka sat up and looked at Natsume. But Natsume stood up and looked at him coldly. Natsume took Ruka's arm and hit him on the head while yelling "You stupid idiot!"

Ruka didn't get mad, instead he smiled at Natsume and said "Thanks…Natsu." Natsume released him and once again sat on the sand.

"Don't be such a coward Ruu…" Natsume said in his usual tone. "…don't be afraid of rejection."

"You know I think I'm more afraid of you, how'd you know the exact situation?" Ruka sat and rested his arms on his knees.

Natsume hung his head and looked at him "I can read you like an opened book."

"Hey…"

"And beside…there's nothing else for you to sulk about, is there? Or are you perhaps…sad about me taking Mikan?" Natsume smirked inwardly.

"N…no! Of course not, I mean- I _did_ love her but…now it's different! She's like a younger sister to me! You're like my brother, so she'll be my sister-in-law in the future!" Ruka smirked inwardly as well, thinking that it's a good comeback.

Natsume blushed a bit "Whatever man… let's go." He stood up and waited for Ruka.

"Yeah." Ruka stood up and swung his right arm to Natsume as he tapped Natsume's shoulder with his left hand. "Thanks Natsu…"

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

Where is Eclipse huh? Hotaru's been looking for him. "So it really is hard to find a ghost." She said looking around the forest. Well the dark forest isn't really an easy place to find someone, a ghost or not.

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"Great plan… I thought we'd never finish though."

"Yeah…I guess it really is hard if we're scheming on Hotaru, Mikan."

"Not just hard Sumire." Mikan replied.

"Well don't worry, since _none _of you actually had to go through hell." Koko said remembering the hell he went through to get the video.

"Heh." Yuu giggled. "We all knew you're the only one who has what it takes to get it, so we left it all up to you. Arigato."

'_More like—I'm the only one who was fooled into doing it.'_ Koko humped inwardly.

"Hey look everyone, Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire pointed to the two boys coming their way.

"Oh yeah come on!" Mikan rushed to the two boys with a really wide smile.

"Right!" Yuu and Sumire both followed.

"I was forgotten that easily?" Koko sighed deeply and followed them.

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"Ren, I'm leaving it all up to you." A voice with a hint of pain said. Although he never says this word, if it's for her, he will "Please…take care of her…in my place." He looked down at the rose in his hand as it became ashes and faded away. "Tell that to Kairi…help him protect her." He sighed hating himself for doing this. As much as he wanted to be with the girl, he can't, he must keep away from her…in order to give her the absolute protection from this horrid academy.

Those blood red eyes had a watery effect as he bowed before the man saying "I will do everything in my power, to help protect her, Ryuniko." After that he left, leaving the young man alone wearing his white mask, to cover up his teary eyes…

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

"Natsume…" Mikan smiled. "We must tell you something, Ruka can you please wait here? It won't take long." Mikan took Natsume's hand and dragged him to where Yuu and the other awaits.

"What's this about polka?" Natsume asked casually.

"It's about your best buddy, Natsume" Koko said also casually.

"What about him?"

"He's pathetic." Koko replied…too casually.

"N-nani?" Natsume glared. But he gotta admit, even he thinks so.

"And so we have to make him into the man he should be." Yuu smiled one of those evil smiled he doesn't usually put up.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Natsume asked.

"This!" Mikan and Sumire showed him a tiny disk.

"And that is?"

"A video of Hotaru and her feelings for Ruka" Koko smiled "with this, Ruka can have all the confidence in the world."

Natsume eyes the small disk with much interest…

"But…we won't just show this to him that easily." Yuu said getting the disk and putting it safely into his pocket.

"This is the plan Natsume…" they all said in unison to Natsume.

…after a brief moment…Natsume almost chocked from trying to stop his laughter.

"See, see? It's a great plan." Mikan said.

"Nn…"

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

Hotaru has given up on finding Eclipse and so she returned to camp…finding Ruka alone. "Ruka…" she whispered.

Ruka blushed intensely as he looked away "H-Hotaru-s-s-san… ore…ano… ore…eto…gomen nasai!" he bowed shaking.

"Hotaru!" Mikan chirped and distracted her best friend.

"Ruka!" Koko and Yuu tackled Ruka to the ground and ruffled his hair.

Ruka was so thankful for that.

A crowd was coming their way…it was the rest of the class.

Then Narumi came with a smile…he clapped and everyone looked at him.

'_I have to tell them when we're complete. But I also have to get the rest of the class to leave somehow. Tomorrow is the closing, after the class has left, I'll make Mikan and the others stay behind.' _Narumi thought with much seriousness.

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo….

She opened her eyes slowly and her cheeks heated up with what she saw, there was a boy right next to her! Although surprised, she had a gentle look in her eyes, as if looking at someone precious "Kairi…?" she whispered.

The boy mumbled "Mmm…nande?" he shifted a bit.

'_He's so cute when he sleeps, just like always. Like a baby…'_ she thought as she stared at the sleeping boy. "Kairi…" she whispered "…ohayo."

"Ohayo…Yuni." He replied. He slowly opened his eyes and then paused for a second… "YUNIKO!" he yelped and sat up surprised. "Y-Yuniko, I ah, um ano…ah…" the boy just couldn't find words to say.

Yuniko giggled "Was it you?" she hung her head cutely "You're the one from the Northern Forest who took me, weren't you Kairi?" she sighed and smiled, knowing the answer.

Sakai looked down with pouted lips "I'm sorry, you were so mean when you kicked me."

"Ahaha! I'm sorry; I didn't notice you till you paralyzed me. You've become so…cute." She said looking away with a hint of blush.

"A-anyway… I'm sorry about that." Sakai bowed down scratching his head.

"What're you doing here, in this academy?" Yuniko asked without looking or moving. She just sat there, staring out the window.

Sakai paused sitting on the bed, back turned. He sighed "It's dangerous here Yuni, I can't leave you here alone. I know Tintin's here, and so as nii-chan, but still I gotta watch over you myself. Your brother has turned into something students here really fears and dislikes. …I think you should give him one good scolding. I know you didn't come here only to see Tintin and nii-chan, I know you wanted so badly to see your brother." Sakai stood up and offered a hand to Yuniko.

Yuniko looked at him with teary eyes; she took his hand and climbed out of bed. She stared at Sakai with a worried face "Natsume and the others…they hate Aniki." She sobbed "And I…" she sobbed again as tears fell "I just wanna see my Aniki. I miss him so much!"

"Shhh…you'll see him soon. I promise you will, Ren will take care of it. I promise." Sakai hushed her and stroked her head like she was a kid. "I just wanted to see you… But for now, let's go back to nii-chan okay?"

"Do you think Clipse-niichan is worried?" she asked.

Sakai nodded with a smile "Of course he is. After all, his stupid brother would also be looking for you too right? He's another thing nii-chan would be worried about."

"Then, let's go to them now! Nii-chan and Clex would be thrilled to see you!" Yuniko took Sakai's hand and dragged him out the luxurious room.

Sakai sweatdropped and had a gloomy face when he remembered his best friend and his rival. Sigh…

….ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo…

"Ore…?" a sleepy voice mumbled. "…I fell asleep…after I heard her voice…" he's eyes widen and sat up "THAT VOICE! It's her!" he stood up and run to the direction of the camp hoping to see Narumi. Eclipse rushed off, forgetting about he's impulsive little brother.

…but run?

Why run…when you can fly?

…was he not immortal?

Being a ghost?

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

Morning finally came, it's time for them to leave this forest and have a free relaxing day off in their dorms where they can lay down their soft beds… UNFORTUNATELY for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Sumire, they all have to stay behind and wait for Eclipse, his brother and Yuniko.

..ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

Then Narumi could finally explain everything to them… Finally…

With everything set up and all they need to do is wait… Our inventor seems a bit restless…

"Achu!" Eclipse sneezed. "Probably caught a cold from sleeping on the ground" he shrugged.

…but…

…do ghost catches…

colds…?

It's exactly what stopped Eclipse dead on his track "Ghost doesn't catch colds, do they…?" Eclipse became pale and his heart started pounding. But after some seconds he sighed in relief "Then someone must be thinking or talking about me! Yeah that's right… Anyway, gotta find Narumi." But still…he had that unsettling feeling somewhere inside him as he remembered bumping into Narumi and getting…hurt. And besides…was someone thinking or talking about him at the moment?

Although ghosts…

…doesn't hurt OR catches colds…

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"Yuniko…"

"Clex…Eclextine look it's Kairi!" Yuniko grabbed Sakai's hand and run to Natsuko.

"Were you with him all night?" Natsuko asked dangerously. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the two coldly.

"Clex I…" Yuniko couldn't understand, why get mad like this when he tells her that he loves Mikan?

"Yes she was… We stayed together all night long Tintin…" Sakai said forwardly. "What's it you huh?" Sakai smiled inwardly.

"What? You bastard what'd you do to her Kai?!" Natsuko yelled grabbing Sakai by his shirt.

"And why would I tell you?" Sakai shrugged. He really likes pissing the hell out of his best friend. From the day they first met as 4 year old up until now, annoying Eclextine has been a favorite hobby of Sakai. Why? Because stupid Eclextine always falls for it…

"Kisama!" Natsuko tightened his grip on him but Sakai only smiled with the pleasure of pissing Natsuko off.

"Hey knock it off! Can't you ever say hello like a normal person?!" Yuniko scolded them.

"Well how can you POSSIBLY stay normal with this ABNORMAL person?!" Natsuko swung his arm around Sakai and tried to chock him to death.

"I could say that about YOU! Birdbrain!" Sakai bit Natsuko's arm and they started squabbling each other like elementary kids.

"Hyaaa…" Yuniko sighed as she shook her head. Then she smiled as she watched those two's little squabble. Seeing them like this, it gives her happiness as it's the sign of the two's love and friendship.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"Oh look, here comes Ecli—" Narumi was cut off by Eclipse's hands.

"Narumi! Narumi she's here, it's Raenef! She's here! We gotta find her please Narumi, PLEASE! We gotta!" Eclipse said panting, he practically begged Narumi.

"Hey calm down…." Narumi said a bit bewildered.

"Onii-chan Daddy says he has an important thing to tell us, and you're supposed to help him" Mikan said with a smiled. (A/N: remember their thing? Mikan is to call Narumi daddy!)

"Huh? Is it really important?" Eclipse eyed a serious looking Narumi…

Narumi nodded "We need to tell them now…."

Eclipse paused and seemed to be deep in thought…after a moment he looked at Narumi and nodded. His personal matters can wait, this is for everyone.

"Natsuko and Yuniko aren't here yet…" Natsume said blankly.

"Oh shut up you green-spiked-freak!"

"You shut up you white-haired-weirdo!"

"Both of you! URUSAI!"

"Re…Rei…?" Eclipse mumbled. Everyone looked at him, curious of his actions.

"Huh? Oh…isashiburi…nii-chan" Sakai smiled excitedly at Eclipse.

Eclipse smiled so widely with the teary effect and the slowmo…

"Rei…!" Eclipse opened his arms for a big hug.

"Nii-chan…!" Sakai also opened his for one.

"Rei…!" Eclipse came closer…still in slowmo mode…

"Nii-chan…!" Sakai did the same…

"REI…!"

"NII-CHAN…!"

"REI…! YOU STUPID LITTLE! COME HERE!" Eclipse growled and hit Sakai multiple times like a kid.

"Nii-chan! Ouch stop it; I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Uruse! Did you think you could get away with what you did?! Trying to kill yourself huh?! TEME!!!"

"WHAT? Kai you tried to kill yourself?! You stupid idiot!" Natsuko yelled and joined the beating-up-Sakai.

"Kairi…you…TRIED SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?! I'm gonna kill you!" Yuniko blew up and slapped the hell outta Sakai.

The audience watched with much sweatdrops…

"Ahem!" Narumi cleared his throat.

The three stopped killing Sakai and recomposed themselves.

"SO then…shall we begin?" Narumi smiled.

They all nodded except Sakai, Yuniko and Natsuko. They didn't even know what to begin.

"Umm…what's up?" Yuniko asked.

"We will tell you now… Everything you need to know about this academy."

'_Everything?' _Yuniko looked down and had a really worried face. Will they hate her brother more after this?

Sakai held Yuniko's hand tightly and caressed it with his thumb, reassuring her that it would be all right.

Natsuko saw this and just looked away… he loved Mikan right?

Everybody took their place; it was about 10 in the morning… The positions are Mikan then Natsume then Ruka next to him is Hotaru. Koko sat beside Mikan and Sumire beside him, as Yuu sat beside her. Yuniko sat beside Hotaru and Sakai of course beside Yuniko. And lastly Natsuko, Eclipse and Narumi.

"Now…anyone ask anything…" Narumi said eyes closed.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"It has begun…" Jinno said as Misaki and Yamada nodded. (A/N: Yamada is the crystal ball teacher. It's her real name; I didn't make it up.)

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"It started… the time when the academy is finally exposed." Ren looked out the window.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"Don't come to hate me even more…" said a white masked man in a dark room filled with control devices.

...ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo...

"I'll ask something…" said a voice from behind them. It was Tsubasa with Misaki and Sono.

"You three…I'm glad you came." Narumi said.

"We just gotta here this out; I'm itchin' to know why I have this control tattoo." Tsubasa smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Tsubasa-sen…" Mikan mumbled not finishing her words.

"Before we begin, can I introduce myself first?" Sakai asked rising his hand.

"Go right ahead." Narumi smiled.

"Right, I'm ReiKairi Sakai Nightengayle, 16 years of age, 5'10. Junior high class B, sensei; Naru-chan. Oh and blood type, S. Pleasure." Sakai smiled with a peace-out sign.

"Rei…" Sumire mumbled.

"..Kairi…" followed by Yuu.

"Sakai…" Mikan whispered with an obvious blush.

"Nightengayle…ka?" Ruka breathe out…

"Blood type S, is there such thing?" Hotaru asked in her monotone voice.

"Uh…aa." Sakai nodded.

"Blood type S; for normal human beings and Alices, such thing do not exist. But for someone who was carried in his mother's womb for 3 years, Type S is what becomes of his blood." Eclipse explained.

"T-three years?!" they all exclaimed except Narumi, Yuniko and Natsuko.

"How can you stay that long and not be delivered?! Nine months is the baby's limit in the mother's body. But three years?! That's impossible!" Yuu said, shock written all over his face.

"Umm…I'm kinda here you know." Sakai crossed his legs and frown with a bit of a sad look.

"Uh…gomen."

"Anyway… For others, it's oxygen, but for someone like Rei it's cordon dioxide. He inhales carbon and breaths out oxygen. Or his lungs won't last very long. The circulation of his blood or any other cells in his entire body is different from the rest. He's lucky all right, for us, fat is taboo when it's too much, but he just eats 'em all up as reserved energy. Type S has two more organs, but neither I nor Rei can explain that. Only she can…" Eclipse paused once more… "To make it short, only living gods and goddesses are Type S."

"Uso… Living… gods and goddesses? He?" Tsubasa asked with a chocked voice. Everyone but Yuniko, Sakai and Natsuko and of course Eclipse had a calm face.

"Ah maaaa… you don't need to be so shocked. It's just the easiest way to explain things…" Sakai smiled nervously as he was looked on by them with really shocked faces. But Natsume just looked…stoic.

"Easiest way of explaining huh? Iie…ReiKairi Sakai Nightengayle is indeed…a living god." A voice from behind said. A person with blood-red-eyes came with an expression of those who could not be swayed by anything.

"Ren!" Sakai stood up immediately and hugged Ren like he'd never seen him for such a long time.

"Eh! Get off me you!" Ren said without putting any expressions at all.

"But I've missed you so much Ren-chan!" definitely…annoying people is one of Sakai's many favorite hobbies.

"Oi…" an unexpectedly cold tone voiced out. It got everyone to stop and looked at the person.

"There's one thing _I_ want to know…" Natsume said. "Which is stronger, a demon…or a god?" then he looked at Sakai, Yuniko and Natsuko.

'_Natsume seemed to have noticed the problem between those three…'_ Eclipse thought and smiled.

"Or perhaps…the question isn't who's stronger… but who's more worthy of the princess?" Natsume smiled knowing all so well what's he's talking about.

Natsuko and Sakai narrowed their eyes and both looked at Natsume, then Yuniko. Natsuko was the first one to close his eyes and turn away, he loves Mikan and that's that. Sakai can have Yuniko, no problem.

Natsume smiled once more, observing Natsuko's actions.

"Oi…dare desu ka?" Ruka eyed Ren coldly as he asked. Something about Ren somehow makes him a bit tick…or something.

"Ren Glowfindark desu." Ren eyed him just as cold as he answered. "Anyway…Sakai I have a message for you…from Ryuniko-nii."

'_Ryuniko?!'_ Sakai and Yuniko both thought with tensed faces.

Sakai went back beside Yuniko and sat down as he held her hand tight. "What is it? The message…" Sakai spoke softly.

"Please…take care of her…in my place." Ren looked at him straight in the eyes with much seriousness.

Yuniko suddenly stood up "Aniki…" she whispered. But she got pulled down by Sakai immediately.

"Quite." Sakai whispered and Yuniko looked down with a really worried face. "I want to see him." He said in a monotone voice.

"Iiada." Was all Ren answered.

"He has to give it up, that stupid "sacrifice" of his." Sakai narrowed his eyes with the look of an angry demon, instead of a glorious god.

"Sorry to interrupt but…care to explain this?" Natsume said. He has a bored expression that showed in his cold eyes.

Wind blew passed them as Tsubasa spoke "We're kinda lost here…"

"Ren is my…cousin." Natsuko spoke with closed eyes. He sighed and stood up as he crossed his arms and looked at Ren "Isashiburi dana…Ren." He smiled and held his hand up.

Ren also smiled taking Natsuko's hand and giving him a slight hug. "Aa…it's been quite a while…Eclextine."

Natsuko smiled and sat back down. "He's my cousin; naturally he's my bro's cousin as well."

"So…it's your cousin who likes Hotaru-san…isn't it?" Ruka asked coldly.

"Uh…yeah." Natsuko answered casually. But he felt chills run up his being from behind "Err…no. It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" Ruka raised a brow.

Tsubasa cleared his throat "Tonikaku…about the Academy?"

"Yes… the academy. Questions people? Besides the personal matters of course." Narumi smiled and waited for anyone to ask something.

"Ah daddy…this is kinda all too sudden. I mean Sakai-kun and then Ren-kun and who's Ryuniko-san?" Mikan asked with an innocent face of wanting to know something.

"Eto…well…Ryuniko is…well you could say he's…Per—" Narumi was cut off by Yuniko's sudden grunt.

"Dameda! Urusai!" Yuniko gritted her teeth with a really tensed face.

"Yuniko yamero!" Sakai took her hand and tried to pull her down. But Yuniko slapped his hand away.

"Atashi…" Yuniko closed her eyes hard and held back her sobbed which hurt her throat. "Ryuniko…is Persona and." Tears fell down her cheeks as her metallic-blue-hair became pitch black that shines in the ray of the sunlight.

"Ryuniko…Yuniko…" Sumire mumbled with her finger on her chin.

"Masaka… Persona is…your father?" Yuu asked with clenched brows waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Err…not exactly." Natsuko said scratching the side of his head.

"Persona is…Ryuniko and…Ryuniko is…" Yuniko looked down and sobbed. She couldn't say anything more for her throat hurt so bad from trying to stop the sobs.

Sakai narrowed his eyes and stood up. He embraced Yuniko from her back as he looked at every one with eyes that showed protection. "Would you hate her is Persona was her brother?"

"Persona…is Yuniko-chan's brother?" Mikan asked softly. Trying to take in what she just heard. It would be a bit hard to accept at first, but knowing Mikan…it'd be all right. Even if the person who caused Natsume's suffering is Yuniko's older brother, she'll still accept Yuniko like a sister.

"Well would you?!" Sakai yelled. "Before you think anymore craps about Ryuniko-niichan, think about why he's doing what he's been doing first! Before you judge him any further."

"Persona…is a bastard." Natsume said plain and blunt.

"Kisama… Shut your mouth or I'll rip it off you." Sakai glared at him.

"Huh? He's a bastard isn't he? A bastard who'll blackmail or threaten you. A person like him, bastard is perfect." Natsume closed his eyes as if it's common sense.

"Natsume's right, Persona he—" Ruka was cut off.

"Urusai…" Yuniko whispered. Glistering tears fell from her eyes; she clutched her skirt and sobbed. "Aniki isn't like that. He's not a bastard! He's not!" Yuniko yelled. Suddenly diamond dust appeared and all eyes saw white wings spread and feathers fell graciously on the ground. Yuniko flew away…

Sakai and Natsuko tried to stop her but the diamond dust made it hard to see "Yuniko!" they both yelled.

"Natsume…Ruka…don't ever spat crap about anyone you don't even know! You hear?!" Eclipse yelled but with a composed features.

"Yuniko!" Natsuko and Sakai both called out. They tried to chase her but…

"Yamero! You two seat down!" Eclipse ordered with a scary face. He has his brows clenched and teeth gritted.

"Aniki/Nii-chan!"

"Osowari."

The two sighed and sat down "Why do you have to be so scary all of a sudden?" Natsuko asked.

"Shut up little brother! Natsume…I do _not_ want to hear anymore bullshit talk about Ryuniko from you." Eclipse crossed his arms as Natsume looked away with a deep frown.

Ruka grunted.

"Ruka! Same goes for you. And don't even grunt!" Eclipse eyed with an evil stare.

"Hai hai…" the two could care less what this demon says. It seems that Eclipse hasn't shown enough to gain their respects.

But…

…although it's noon, the skies became dull and gray. Dark clouds covered the bright sun and the moon showed up clearly and blue up at the darkened sky. "Oi oi don't make Aniki mad. It's really frightening…" Natsuko whispered.

"Aa…please don't." Sakai also whispered. They both gulped…

"This time, Narumi's ask-any-question is not needed. I will tell you everything about the academy… From the very beginning…up until now." Eclipse closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone eyed him…

"Listen to my story…" he spoke with the voice of wanting to tell something precious. It was as if telling this story, would be like reliving the past, good or bad… He decided to take everyone with him and relive it….

"_This…may be your last chance."_

A voice echoed…

'_Raenef…come and relive it with me.'_

* * *

**Yuniko: **Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed it and had fun. I'm looking forward to reviews... And please, i know it's OOC so, you don't have to tell me. Anyway...the cast will tell you what the Nihongo in this chapter means! You're up Inchou!

**Yuu:** All right, first of all "ore" is I in Japanese...it's the term used only by man...or of course those who cross-dresses or just wanna be a man. Hehe anyway...since you guys would most likely read "are" as "are" (english) Yuniko decided to just put "ore" instead of "are" which is like "huh"... Now Ruka will continue for us.

**Ruka:** Y'all know what "oi" means right? Anyway..."dare desu ka" is who are you...or in Japanese it's asking someone who they are, so then putting "oi" with the sentence makes in less respectful. That's all... Natsuko, Sakai.

**Natsuko:** And "kisama" is...umm...kinda hard to explain. Oh! Just watch an Anime, i'm sure there's some there who'd say "kisama" and you'll get that it means by just that! Thank you! Kai!

**Sakai:** "isashiburi"...you guys ought to know this by now. and "Isashiburi DANA" dana or dane is just...well...you oughtta' know by now. Dame or dameda is "NO!" or something. You ought to know by now. Osowari...you oughtta' know it's "sit". Domo...

**Minna: **Arigato gozaimasu ta! Please **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Minna-sama, moushiwake arimasen deshita!

I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I know, it's almost been a year if not a whole. And most of you have probably even forgotten how the story is going. My deepest apologies. However, after reading a few of your reviews, I finally saw what it is I must write next and the will to do so. I thought, at first, that I would be ending the story on chapter 15. However, as I take a peek on each characters of the Manga, I decided against it. Altough I have not read even the first volume of the Manga, I will be writting about its story a little bit as well.

This is how it'll go...

Characters, Yuka, Shiki, Aoi and Natsume's father will be present in this story. But. Even though they are going to appear, this is still mostly based on the Anime, not the Manga. I know I've spoiled myself enough by adding in a lot of new charas, but it is needed for story progress. I hope you do understand. And if there's any complaints...fine, let me hear 'em all. Whether you'd like it or not, is wholely up to you. It is only my duty to keep writing until its come to an end. Therefore, not only you people, but I as well, will have that satisfaction.

P.S.

Like I always say, I wirte fics for my own self-satisfaction. If I don't get enough of the Manga or Anime, I write. Dewa...

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

* * *

**Hands Off my Girl!**

- The Truth and the Voice Revealed II -

: deVon MelFire Leovania :

* * *

"Papa!" a little voice called out. It was soft and gentle, yet in the beauty of this voice, lies within a future of tragedy. "Papa, why does the moonlight fade when I cry?" the child asked looking up to his father with a pair of two toned arms embracing him from behind. He smiled vigorously and awaited his father's reply.

He had amethyst eyes, long lashes, tall nose, pink lips, ivory skin, white long hair tied in a high ponytail and most beautifully, he had a smile so strong and bright that it could probably give life to a whole new world. With loving eyes he smiled at his son and ruffled his raven hair, "That's because the moon is your heart. Remember Eclipse, then moon is your heart, therefore when you're sad, the moon stops shinning and fades away from the night sky. When you're calm and in peace, the moon shines light into the night so that people may see the beauty of the starts. And when you're happy..." he paused and smiled cheekily at his son "...that's when the Blue Moon appears and enthrall all who see it with its mystic beauty and mysteries," He finished his sentence with another grin and a quick nod to his son.

"Ahahaha!" the boy giggled cutely. "Honto?" he asked. The boy stood up from his fathers' grasp and faced him with eager eyes, clenched hands up his chest and a wide smile.

The father looked at his son for a moment, with an understanding smile, he placed his right hand on his son's head and held the boys' right hand with the other. "Honto da yo, Eclipse."

"Ja, papa to issho ni nara, ore zutto ureshiin da!" The child stated with a wide, happy grin.

His father smiled, "Un!" then he paused and looked at his son with a faint smile and serious eyes. "Kedo naa..." he started. A little wieght hung on his heart and the thought of disregarding what he's about to say is loudly ringing in his mind. But he knew he had to say it, for his son, although he also didn't what to change the happy smile on his son right now to confused eyes.

"Kedo?" the child asked and hanged his head.

"Remember this son..." he smiled. "When anger is present within you, the moon becomes the color of blood and its light will give way to evil and destructive powers that will come from your rage. And when that anger turns to hate, an eclipse will occur. The loath and grudge coming from you will darken the moon's light. The clouds will then be nothing but beds of death. The moon will completely turn black and glow red and the starts shall shine no more. Only darkness and fear will engulf the world. Not even the mighty sun can light darkness then. And you will never be able to be they way you were before or escape this darkness..." He explained it to his son. His voice was heavy and apparent angst over a possible future for the child worried and pained him deeply. He tried to smile, as if to say, it's just a possibility though and it isn't ever going to happen.

He had to continue. And so he did, with a smile, he's his sons' hero after all. Gotta be strong "A day will come when you'll go through that. Right now, I'm young and able, but a day will also come when I'll be gone. And there wouldn't be a father who'd give his life to have the real Eclipse back." he took hold of his sons' hands tightly and gave him a determined smile, "That's why you have to be strong. We'll keep searching for the god and when we find him, protect him Eclipse, because when I'm gone... He would be the only one who can calm your power."

Eclipse's eyes showed a determined soul, "I will father, I swear!"

He smiled, "That's my boy!"

"Eclixpe!" yelled a beautiful woman. She smiled widely and waved at the two man of her life. "Come down here! Dinner's ready!"

Eclipse and his father looked down and stared at the woman smiling at them brightly. They live together with her, but still, no matter how much they see each other every day, they can't help but be at awe every time they gaze at her. She was just plain beautiful. She had big, blue eyes, short raven hair and long shaggy bangs. Pink lips, ridiculously long lashes, rosy cheeks, stunning body, small shoulders, slender hands and most of all...what's inside her body right now. It was not big yet at all, but definitely, there was a baby in there getting ready for life. "Oii" she sung, "Quit staring all day and get down here, silly boys!" she giggled lastly and smiled.

"Hai" The boys laughed. Eclixpe took his son and carried him on his shoulders as they ran down the hill. "Tadaima!"

"Tadaima, Mama!" Eclipse said cheerfully and reached out for his mother.

She took his son and kissed him on the nose, "oKaeri Clipse-chan."

"Anou nee Mama," Eclipse started with a big grin. "Papa and I thought of a name for our baby!"

She glanced at her husband with a smile and he nodded. "Honto? Nani, nani?" she eagerly asked her son with a cute smile, as if she was just his sister, not his mother.

"Eclextine!" he smiled proudly, head held high.

"Kakoii deshou?!" both father and son exclaimed with big grins.

She smiled, "Un! Sugoku kawaii!"

Eclipse jump down from his mother and went to his fathers' side. He held his fathers' hand and signaled him for something. "Papa," he whispered.

Eclixpe looked down at his son and nodded slightly. Then the two of them placed both their hands on their hips and said proudly and happily "Eclextine deVon MelFire Leovania!" then they did a high five and laughed "Saikou da!"

"Hai, hai," she giggled happily at her family's silly antics. "But how do you rascals know the baby's a boy? Could be a gorgeous girl like Mama."

"Nai, nai," the boys said waving a hand of disapproval.

She pouted "Humph! And I promised my sister I would name our baby Mikan..."

"Eh?" Eclipse's eyes twinkled in delight. "Baa-chan? Itsu, itsu?" he asked excitedly, clinging to his mother.

"Just yesterday, Clipse," she smiled.

"Hoo..." Eclixpe crossed his arms with a grin. "Is she still staying with grandpa then, Sanzuki?"

"Un, for now," Sanzuki nodded. She then knelt down and embraced her son, "But I feel like she might be thinking of entering the Academy by herself..."

Eclixpe narrowed his eyes and a frown replaced his smile.

* * *

An old man sighed. He had sad eyes that reflected the agony he feels. In an old japanese house where the starts shines brightly and beautifully. Where the moon promises endless glow, here is where two of the most important beings were born. "Why must it be my lovely daughters?" he asked to no one in particular. Almost in a whisper "Why must it be Sanzuki?" in a soft cry he sighed yet again. "Yuka...you were so kind and loved your little sister greatly," a tear fell from his eye. "Why are you making her be the one to suffer this world's pain? What are you doing, Yuka? I don't understand you anymore."

"Eclixpe..." he said softly, "it's just as you said it would be."

* * *

**Yuniko: **Well? How was that? It's just a little taste of "reliving the past".

**Natsume: **Screw that. What the hell do you mean, 'Natsume's father'?

**Yuniko: **Eh? Nani mo...

**Natsume: **Kusso, kono onna...

**Yuniko: **Ja minna! Look forward to the next chapter!

**Mikan: **Yey! Mother's appearing! BANZAI!


End file.
